


Everything We Pay

by Christian_Richtown, This_Solaris_Life



Series: The Zhao Collection [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - A/B/O, Alternate Universe - Modern, Falling In Love, Fighter! Gu Chang, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mafia/Triad, Setting - Untamed Universe, Violence, roomates to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christian_Richtown/pseuds/Christian_Richtown, https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Solaris_Life/pseuds/This_Solaris_Life
Summary: When Zhao Deyin went to visit his uncle at his underground fighting arena, he never expected to meet his new roommate and mate.
Relationships: Qiu Rong/Zhao Ning/Wu Cao, Zhao Deyin/Gu Chang, Zhao Qiang/Lian Shi
Series: The Zhao Collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943596
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

It was strange how a room of such chaos could become quiet. He was aware of a roar in his ears, like the rush of water when submerged, loud and faraway, yet pressing into him all at once. The sandpit that served as the arena in this particular underground casino shook under the force of the cheering crowd, the stomping feet, the clapping hands. He could feel it come up through his bare toes, which curled into the spattered sand, but it was just static now, an endless wave, easy to feel and easy to forget.

The smells too became one blur of sensation. Sweat, blood, saliva. The stench of alpha. It was all just a fog of air he had to breathe in and out. Passing out here was unacceptable. Being  _ knocked  _ out, even more so. Each kick of soiled dirt, each breath of moist air… this was his world now and it was still nothing more than something to push aside. 

Pain, exhaustion, nothing here mattered but the win. The nausea of a suppressed heat, the stagnant atmosphere that choked him down, Gu Chang forced it all to the back of his mind. His eyes focused on the heavily breathing alpha before him, taller - as most of his opponents were - and exceptionally angry - also as most were, a golden advantage Gu Chang would use at the first opportunity.

During the second round, the alpha had gotten him too close and had stuck to him like a barnacle, leaving thick scratches down his back and shoulders. Gu Chang knew what the alpha was doing, trying to stake a claim on this stupid omega who dared stand in his way and refuse to back down, and it was a costly move.

The alpha’s still very bloody mouth was the grim reminder of Gu Chang’s answer to that.

“Bitch,” Shang Li spat, further spraying the sand with more red. After the second round, Shang Li had gotten serious, his mockery ended as Gu Chang nearly broke his fist over his face, and Gu Chang knew at some point the alpha would make him pay for that. He kept his guard high, especially as the hate on the alpha’s face only grew, the desperation not to lose to the so-called  _ lesser _ gender, and the pain of his three chipped teeth, one a canine. They were nearing a fifth round and both were tired, but where Gu Chang had become steel and determination, Shang Li had become a core of hate and rage, a dangerous combination.

In the midst of all the hubbub, all the shouting and cheering, Gu Chang simply hoped the teeth hadn’t gotten his skin. The last thing he needed was a hospital bill on top of everything else, but the thought didn’t last long. With a shout, Shang Li was swinging for him, all muscle and fury, and it was only Gu Chang’s smaller size and speed that saved his nose from being smashed into his brain.

He was dimly aware of someone shouting  _ FOUL,  _ though of course no one stopped the fight, and as Shang Li whirled around to jab him with a wildly thrown fist, Gu Chang came up to meet him with a crescent shaped kick, his heel snapping the alpha’s chin straight up.

Shang Li was down in seconds, dazed and bewildered, and the shake of the bell brought all the world back to him, chaotic decibel by chaotic decibel. With a wince he lifted his fist in victory, breathing hard, bruised, and bloody as he was.

The crowd chanted his title and he spat out the blood in his mouth with a bitter smile. Two years ago, a crowd just like this had called for his death for daring to enter the ring. Now, here they were, in love with this omega who dared. Dared to win or die trying. As was the mythos of his legend.

_ Red wolf! Red wolf! Red wolf! _

Outside his uncle’s underground casino, Zhao Deyin sighed as he walked to the fighting ring exterior entrance. His breath hung in the air like smoke as he walked. The fall air was cool and crisp tonight. He shoved his hands further in his pockets for warmth. It would be the first free night since moving to Leling. He’d promised his father that he’d have dinner with his Uncle Tang. So Zhao Deyin texted him and his uncle requested he come to the casino and he’d make Zhao Deyin’s favorite chicken cordon bleu. 

That thought had him smiling. He hadn’t seen the family in what felt like a century but it was only a year. He’d been doing business abroad. Now he was home and he was glad for it. Zhao Deyin merely lifted his wrist to the guard revealing the sliver of flesh that revealed the snake tattoo. The two guards merely opened the door allowing him entry. 

The roar of the ring was like a wall that would have hit Zhao Deyin like a concrete wall if Zhao Deyin hadn’t been here since he was young. So he was used to it. Zhao Deyin took off his pea coat because of the heat of the room. He would have regretted the black turtleneck and jeans with his sneakers if he still wasn’t recovering from his cold. That’s also why he was wearing a mask. There were so many scents of alpha in the room that were strong that they were clogging his nose through the mask. 

He came to a stop when he peered in the ring as the crowd of onlookers started chanting. His eyes glowed slightly from the amount of alpha’s in the room. Zhao Deyin’s breath caught when there was a brief parting in the crowd to allow him to see the winner. Their gaze met for a brief moment before he smelt his uncles vanilla cherry cigar scent beside him followed by the slap to his shoulder in greeting. 

“There you are stranger!” Tang Heijian said, with a beaming smile as Zhao Deyin turned around. Immediately he was pulled into a hug. 

“I know it’s been a while Uncle Tang but not that long.” Zhao Deyin laughed and hugged the man just as fierce. 

“It is for the busy man.” Tang Heijian mused as he went to guide Zhao Deyin away from the ring and back towards his personal quarters. 

“Speaking of man, the one in the ring tonight? Is he an omega?” Zhao Deyin asked, as the doors closed behind them all the sound was gone. It helped that his uncle also used scent diffusers to take away the heavy scents of the other alphas. The private quarters was a luxurious apartment. It had rich dark wooden floors with black walls and minimal obsidian accents. Right as one stepped in was the large ten seated cement top table with the kitchen on the other side. 

“He is.” Tang Heijian answered, taking Zhao Deyin’s coat and gestured for him to take a seat at the table. He hung up Zhao Deyin’s coat then went to make him a drink. “He came to us with a desire to fight so pay back a debt.”

“Oh?” Zhao Deyin countered as Tang Heijian brought him the drink.

“Yes. He is one of the few that aren’t under contract with us and oddly he lives in the hotel above.” Tang Heijian answered, holding his hand up as he went to pull the chicken out of the dutch oven. “Before you get onto me. I did offer free boarding but he wanted to pay something. So I gave him a discount.”

“Really?” Zhao Deyin asked. He was stunned by the whole situation. Zhao Deyin took off his mask and sat it aside. 

“Yes.” Tang Heijian chuckled as he brought the chicken to the table where the sides were already waiting. He smiled knowing that his nephew was curious. “The man’s uncle is a pig who likes to dump his debts on his family members. The red wolf in there is opting to pay them to save his sister from destitution.” That had Zhao Deyin thinking about how he could possibly help. 

They lapsed into easy conversation after that, enjoying the meal, when there was a knock in the door. A young alpha, her hair pulled back in a harsh braid and a mate Mark proudly on her neck bowed to them from the door.

"Master Tang, Mister Gu is ready for his cut of the winnings," she said with a surprisingly deep voice.

“Of course, let him in.” Tang Heijian said, gesturing for the alpha to let in the winner. Zhao Deyin turned in time for his elbow to catch the wine glass filled with wine. That sent the glass shattering to the floor. Zhao Deyin flushed as he and the other guard moved to pick it up. 

“It’s ok Bin-ge, just go ahead and get the small trash bin please.” Zhao Deyin was already kneeling on the floor as a pair of black boots replaced the shiny ones Zhao Bin wore. Zhao Deyin lifted his head in time to see the omega from earlier staring down at him. A slight amusement in his gaze. The smell of sweet cinnamon coming from him. 

“Welcome, Mr. Gu.” Tang Heijian greeted the omega. He smiled fondly seeing his nephew fumble. “If you will excuse me, I will get your winnings.” Tang Heijian didn’t wait for Gu Chang to actually answer and left to go to the office to get the money leaving them alone.

"Need some help?" Gu Chang asked, his wrapped hands fidgeting. It wasn't hard to understand what Tang Heijin was doing, or why this handsome alpha had fumbled. He did his best not to roll his eyes. Just because he was an omega… "My hands are wrecked already, so the glass won't bother me."

“No, it’s fine. You know the glass swan on the coffee table? Of course you don’t. It met me and now it’s dust.” Zhao Deyin mused, a little humorously. 

“It wasn’t that bad, A-Yin.” Zhao Bin tacked on while kneeling to help Zhao Deyin. His gaze peering up at Gu Chang and with a look, ordered the omega to take a step back.

“If the staff here wasn’t so good, you’d still be finding pieces.” Zhao Deyin continued not seeing it as he was picking up more of the tinier pieces. “If you’re going to use your hands at least take care of them and wrap them.”

"They are," Gu Chang said, rolling his eyes that time. He stepped back so the other would stop glaring and checked the wrappings, making sure the piece on his right knuckle was especially tight. He could still feel the sting of the disinfectant and scrub he'd had to endure with the wound. He had, unfortunately, caught teeth.

He perked up at hearing footsteps and stood straight, though stayed away from the kneeling alpha. "Master Tang. I hope my victory tonight pleased you," he murmured with a respectful bow. "The Tseng Syndicate seemed especially angry about their losses."

“I am pleased and if they wanted a better chance at winning against you then they should have had another more worthy of your time. I added a bit extra in there for the sheer fact of making my nephew fumble like a tot. He’s not seen an omega of your skill in the ring before. It has him in awe.” Tang Heijian stated, walking over to Gu Chang as Zhao Deyin stood up. Zhao Bin took the remaining glass from him and went to dispose of it. 

“Uncle Tang!” Zhao Deyin blushed. He was going to scold further but stopped. “You should use frankincense oil if you’re not going to put peroxide on your wound.” Zhao Deyin blurted out as he caught a whiff of the tang scent of blood mixing with the cinnamon. “It will also numb the pain while not reopen the wound like peroxide will.” 

"You can tell that to An Ran, this is her work," Gu Chang told the man, amused by him. Then he turned his attention to the money in his hands and started to count. 

"For the room," Gu Chang murmured, handing a good chunk back to Tang Heijin. He counted out another, which was more than two thirds the rest. "And for the current debt." He handed it over too, then counted once more. Seven of the ten remaining bills went into an envelope with an address scribbled on the front. There was no return address. That left him with barely a fraction to use, which he tucked away in his pocket. He held out the envelope once he'd sealed it. "For my sister, if you would see that she gets it, Master Tang."

“Always.” Tang Heijian responded, taking the assigned envelopes. “And don’t worry. He will inform her.”

“I will. She’s a beta and might understand that the more natural methods are helpful to omegas.” Zhao Deyin responded, taking in the sight before him. He saw the jaw tighten on the smaller man. “I’m not looking down on you or babying you because you’re an omega. It’s what we are taught. I’ll go wash my hands.” He tried to hold back his irritated voice as he went to the bathroom. 

“Someone is testy. I apologize, he’s recovering from sickness.” Tang Heijian chuckled, then turned his attention to Gu Chang. “Would you like to join us for dinner? We were just about to eat?”

In the bathroom, Zhao Deyin washed his hands and face. It took him a minute to calm down. He was taught to treat everyone equally. Gu Chang didn’t know that and the attraction he felt for the omega was because of those sharp jaw line and beautiful eyes. They’d glowed green and sent a shiver down his spine right before his uncle had ruined the moment back in the arena area. He stepped out of the bathroom in time to hear the question offered and his own stomach growl.

"I… yes, I would be honored," Gu Chang bowed to Tang Heijin, then to Zhao Deyin, not about to turn down a free meal. "Does Master Tang know of any twenty-four hour gyms around here?"

“There is one free in my apartment building if you’d like one.” Zhao Deyin answered, moving to grab two more wine glasses, a plate, and silverware. He sat them down in a spot for Gu Chang. “That is if you’re looking.”

Gu Chang grimaced and sat down, but considered it. "Does it have a shower?"

“Yes, I have two.” Zhao Deyin answered. His expression was one of puzzlement as he looked up at his uncle. He tilted his head. 

“My nephew has just moved to Leling and his roommate decided to move in with his partners.” Tang Heijian explained as he shrugged before taking a sip of his wine. “So, if you’re needing a place instead of moving around so much Gu Chang. I am positive my nephew is going to offer you a room.”

“Uncle Tang! I was going to tell him the one bedroom places are apartments in my building and…” He flushed once more, “...yes, I was going to offer the spare room.” He poured Gu Chang some wine. 

"...Thank you, but I can't afford it," Gu Chang said bluntly, his jaw tight. He looked at Tang Heijian. "I can not make rent past what I just paid. You've already given me an extension, so I will not dishonor you by asking again. I called the Sun Tzu Shelter, they said they're taking people. I only asked about the gym so I can have access to a shower not crawling with lice."

“And he isn’t the one offering. I am. My apartment is my own money from my own practice prepaid. So there isn’t rent.” Zhao Deyin said, angrily poking the pile of chicken cordon blue to get one onto his plate. It was the smallest at the table. His appetite never quite returned after the poisoning or the stab incidents. 

“As far as I know the only thing in my spare bedroom is dust...maybe not even that. If the maid didn’t shut the door the roomba went in.” 

Gu Chang glared at him, stabbing his own chicken. "I refuse to stay without payment," he said, the challenge plain in his voice.

“Good, because your payment will be in the form of time and food.” Zhao Deyin settled on because he has no need for the man’s money or any other material objects. 

“Oh, no. I know what’s coming and you’re going to need something stronger.” Tang Heijian sassed, getting up to get Gu Chang three fingers of baijiu. 

“When you live with me I will need you to help me with packages. No their not drugs but paperwork from various companies delivered to the door. I’ll need you to organize them into individual piles outside their bags and when you are home I will make sure that my cooking lessons didn’t go to waste.” Zhao Deyin continued, rolling his eyes at his uncle.

"I didn't say I would," Gu Chang said, mostly to be contrary, and accepted the baijiu with a nod of thanks. "In fact, I have a dealbreaker. Answer wrong and it's an immediate and absolute no."

“I’m the one with nothing to lose so go ahead.” Zhao Deyin moved back in his seat. Without prompting Zhao Bin approached switching out Zhao Deyin’s wine for ice water. Zhao Deyin nodded at Zhao Bin in gratitude.

"Cats. Can you have them?" Was Gu Chang's important question, his expression serious.

“Of course. I was actually about to get a cat soon anyways.” Zhao Deyin smiled while taking a drink of his water. “We can go shopping for what they need tomorrow if you’re not busy.”

"I'm not," Gu Chang sighed, his shoulders dropping. He'd bounced on the border of homelessness for so long, it'd lost a lot of its anxiety. But he had a mother cat now who'd adopted him, and he'd lost sleep this past week helping her with the newborn kittens. The thought of caring for them all in the noisy shelter hadn't been pleasant. He didn't want to live with the alpha, but he would in order to take care of them. "Thank you, then. I will let you know if I ever can't make rent."

“I’m sure you will.” Zhao Deyin snorted. “You can ride with me home if you like or Zhao…” Zhao Bin cleared his throat from where he stood. Zhao Deyin sighed and tilted his head to the side. “He’s got fur babies coming, Bin-ge. Stop being rude please.” 

“Apologies.” Zhao Bin stated, though by the sharpness of his gaze and the fact that his annoyed scent was still there but was now less prominent. 

“Like I was saying, if needed Zhao Bin can bring you over once you’re ready.” Zhao Deyin continued. 

"Just give me the address, I'll be there," Gu Chang said, not wanting a part of… whatever that was between the two men. He glanced back at Tang Heijian. "Shang Li woke up in the medical room, screaming about how I cheated him out of his win with my almighty omega pheromones. I know the Tseng Syndicate is a pebble in your shoe, but if left too long, even pebbles make holes. I ask you keep an eye on them. He's on enhancements and we both know there's no brain between his ears. Dangerous if he's hyped up too much. I don't want my win to be a stain on your establishment, Master Zhao."

“If that’s what you want.” Zhao Deyin stated, he dug out his wallet out of his back pocket and slid the keycard over to Gu Chang. The card was matte black with no number. “When you swipe the card in the elevator then it will take you to our apartment. “ He smelled the annoyance coming from the smaller man. He pulled back his own scent and went to eat from his plate. 

“I will take care of it Mr. Gu. Thank you for bringing it to my attention.” Tang Heijian responded. 

Gu Chang took the card with a scowl and bowed his head to Tang Heijian. Then he knocked back his drink and stood, having not taken a bite. His appetite had vanished somewhere in that battle of wits and he didn't want to give Zhao Deyin the last word. "Thank you for the drink and meal," he murmured. "Please excuse me, I need to pack."

He barely waited for Tang Heijian to nod before he turned and left, not able to breathe again until the door shut behind him. Gods, that man… he hated that he found that brattiness even the least bit attractive. He blamed his current, if very suppressed, heat for it.

"Fuck… this is a bad idea," he muttered, his hands running down his face, and moved off.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of dinner had been teasing from his uncle and Zhao Bin was rather sour. Still was by the expression that’d been on his face when he’d told him that Gu Chang wasn’t his previous lover nor the enemy of his father that’d stabbed him. He made it back to his apartment before Gu Chang and showered. He’d just tossed his hair up and was in an oversized burgundy plush sweater with dark grey pajama pants when he heard the slide of the elevator doors opening up to the living room. 

“Do you need any help?” Zhao Deyin called out before taking his pills for his cold and drinking a bit of his water. He stepped out from the kitchen with a tired smile on his face. The sound of his footsteps echoing on the wood. The lights came on as he walked to the front door. 

Gu Chang didn’t answer, given the keycard was between his lips. He toed out of his shoes, a black duffel bag over his shoulder. There was a cardboard box in his hands that listed slightly on one side, showing a moving weight, and as Zhao Deyin approached, a calico peeked over the edge of the box, her left ear half gone, her nose twitching. The soft mewls of her eight kittens had her ducking back down, and Gu Chang paused, letting her feel stable enough to lay down again and nurse them. 

He nodded at Zhao Deyin and moved the box onto his hip, careful not to let it tip, and moved the keycard. “What?” he asked, seeing Zhao Deyin look around him as though expecting more boxes outside. He pressed the button for the doors to shut pointedly. “This is it. All me.” 

“No need to be defensive. I was just going to help if it was needed. You can keep that card. I have another.” Zhao Deyin leaned over to the box but quickly stood back to sneeze into his elbow. “Your room is to the far right. The fridge and freezer is stocked should you get hungry. I made the house cleaning aware of the cats but now I know we have _ more than one _ I’ll make sure they don’t accidentally let one out. If the alarm goes off because you failed to swipe the card to get to your balcony. This apartment has voice controls in every room. So just answer the call and they’ll ask for a code word or phrase, it’s black orchid.”

Gu Chang took all of that in calmly, then sighed. “You’re allergic to them, aren’t you?” he asked and tilted the box more towards himself, as though to shield the babies from Zhao Deyin’s sneezes. “I knew this was a bad idea.”

“Do you listen to anything except the sound of your own misery? At my dinner because you  _ pointedly _ didn’t eat, my uncle said I had a cold that I am recovering from. I am  _ not _ allergic to cats.” Zhao Deyin sighed then sneezed again, then turned on his heels to go back to get his water. The open layout allowed him to continue to watch Zhao Deyin go to the island. Zhao Deyin took a deep drink of his water. 

“Do  _ you  _ listen to anything except the sound of your own voice?” Gu Chang snorted. “I was just worried, asshole. You don’t get where I am by trusting easily and from the moment you met me you talked to me like I don’t know how to take care of myself. I’m allowed to worry that you’ve changed your mind. It's you or the shelter.”

He shrugged out of his duffel bag and moved over to Zhao Deyin, every step purposeful and silent. He shoved the box into the man’s hands, finding his good humor since they didn’t seem to need to pretend to be nice to one another. “Since you’re not allergic, I expect the two of you to be friends by the time I come back. Morning Glory, meet the asshole. Asshole, this is Morning Glory, aka the Queen Asshole.”

Morning Glory hissed at Zhao Deyin in warning, her wiggling, blind beans for babies snuffling under her. Gu Chang looked at Zhao Deyin’s dumbfounded face and laughed, a boyish grin on his face. “No, seriously, where is your bathroom. That was a  _ long  _ ass bus ride.”

Zhao Deyin rolled his eyes, not dumbstruck but annoyed. He carefully sat the box on the counter so he didn’t drop them. The box was barely holding it together. And wasn’t that the most annoying way to meet Morning Glory and her kittens? It was going to be harder to get her to trust him when her owner was a sarcastic asshole. “Right, so I’d just let you come all the way up here and give you the information about my home only to send you to the shelter? I’m a Zhao. I’d have at least made sure Zhao Bin made you aware of the change if you didn’t answer my texts earlier. For the record,  _ now _ I’m treating you like the asshole you are. I wasn’t talking down to you because of your secondary gender. I was trying to be helpful about your hands which ironically, your bathroom, is where the frankincense is.” He snorted with a smile. “And by the way asshole who’s fault is it that you had to bus ride? Oh let me think your dumb ass! Could have even had non sick help and a nice cozy ride to the apartment. So why don’t you walk to your bedroom at the end of the hall on the right and take another right inside. My office was remodeled and took away the half bath that was out here.”

Gu Chang rolled his eyes, but decided to let them cool off before he refuted quite a bit of that. And agreed to a lot more. Zhao Deyin was right. He was jumping to conclusions, but he had good reason. He’d lost everything in his life that didn’t fit in that stupid duffel bag, or the box of cats. Stability was a dream. He’d had people agree to house him, only to kick him out when he’d arrived, but that wasn’t going to do much to soften Zhao Deyin, so he’d keep it to himself. It didn’t matter, anyway.

He took the time to relieve himself and freshen up, then poked around for the frankincense. He found himself hoping Zhao Deyin would take him using it as a sign he did know how to listen, but they needed to get a few things straight.

He stepped back out and laughed at the sight of Morning Glory glaring over the edge of the box, not at Zhao Deyin - a good sign - but at the fancy house. She sniffed and meowed, then ducked back into the box to be with her babies. Also a good sign.

Zhao Deyin himself was in the kitchen stirring something in a pot. It smelled warm and homey and Gu Chang sighed a little, his arms crossing to hold himself together. He moved to lean on a wall. “I’m sorry,” he said, soft, and prayed Zhao Deyin didn't turn around yet. “I’m used to being on my own. I can’t afford to trust. At the risk of sounding like every cliche romcom ever, it’s not you, it’s me.”

He heard the man snort which, fair, and he found himself smiling despite it. “Still, helpful or not, it wasn’t asked for or wanted. Maybe you do that to every new person you meet, but for me I only get that when people try to give me special treatment. I’m omega, not fragile. I get that you wanted to help. Just next time? Ask before you offer advice. Please,” he added, the word odd on his tongue. “I’m an asshole, and I know it. I  _ am  _ sorry, I just… no, i will not excuse anything. I’m sorry. I’ll do better next time.”

Zhao Deyin thought about what Gu Chang had said. He huffed and swirled the soup around. Yes, he’d gotten angry about his generosity and helpfulness being thrown in his face. But he did deserve some of it for just acting on instinct. Zhao Deyin had smelled the blood and supplied the knowledge he’d been taught. He’d just wanted to help the man. It hadn’t mattered that he was an omega. He’d have helped a beta or even another alpha. 

“I’ll accept your apology.” Zhao Deyin pulled down a bowl and poured the soup inside before turning around. He slid it across for Gu Chang. “Don’t worry it’s not poisoned. It’s chicken soup and it’s from the store. The container is in the trash drawer beside the stove. If you don’t want it then it can join the container. That’s apparently all I have for meals besides salads. I forgot to order meat.” He gestured with a tilt of his head. “I’ll respect your request. I’m sorry too. Just know that I see you first as a man and secondly as one of the fighters of my uncle’s ring. You being omega isn’t what drives me to do this at all. But you don’t know me yet and I get that. I ask that you remember that when you make choices and I’ll give you the same courtesy.” 

Gu Chang nodded, relaxing now that they’d cleared the air. It felt much easier to breathe now that he knew where they stood, and accepted the bowl of soup gladly. “Apology accepted,” he murmured, his scent warming in relief. He sipped from the bowl directly and hummed, then moved to sit, of all places, on the floor. “Join me?”

Zhao Deyin grabbed his rather large tumble of ice water and joined him on the floor. “You can eat at the island or the table. Just so you know.” Not that he cared because he was sure that the man was going to find him sprawled out everywhere when he got back to working full time. 

“Noted, but I’m actually down here for the cat,” Gu Chang told him. “It took me three days of doing this for her to come through my window and eat inside. Just give it a bit. She’ll come down. She’s the type to adopt you, not the other way around.”

“Well it will be a familiar sight for her especially in my office.” Zhao Deyin responded before taking another deep drink of his water. He closed his eyes and breathed out heavy. “I will be glad when this passes.” 

“How long have you been sick?” Gu Chang asked him, sipping from his bowl. “Cold? Flu?”

“Cold.” Zhao Deyin sighed, opening his eyes to peer over at Gu Chang. He’d sat across from him with his back against the island. He’d folded his legs up with cup between them. “I caught it last Friday after walking in the cold rain.” 

“Ahh… worth it then,” Gu Chang said, imagining the same rain. “I was out walking in it too.”

“Yes, it was. It felt especially good after getting the last word.” Zhao Deyin laughed, remembering how proud he’d been to have told Yang Hao off. Zhao Deyin had been enjoying himself at the cafe when the man had spotted him and approached. That good for nothing swine had actually tried to twist what had happened between them into it being Zhao Deyin’s fault. 

“Oh? That sounds like a story,” Gu Chang chuckled before stilling as the box rustled above. He let his scent spread out calmly, beckoning Morning Glory down, which she did after a moment. Along with her half ear, she had a bobbed tail, and one of her feet was missing a toe. Still, after a moment of Gu Chang petting her, she started to purr, loud and long, her yellow eyes gleaming in delight.

“Morning Glory, this is Zhao Deyin,” he murmured. “Please don’t bite off his face. I rather enjoy looking at it.”

The cat just kept purring, her butt in the air as his fingers scratched down her back, but soon enough she was walking over to sniff Zhao Deyin’s fingers, then the glass between his legs. 

_ Merow?  _ She asked, head tilted, before she seemed to decide. She bumped his hand and sat down, purring pointedly for him to start with the petting.

Gu Chang laughed to see it, once again boyish and sweet. “Well, there you have it. Adopted.”

Zhao Deyin smiled and laughed, “Pity. She can sense I’m sick.” He chuckled and the wheezing apparent then. “I appreciate the adoption all the same, pretty mama.” 

She just kept purring, pleased with herself, and headbutted his shoulder before jumping back onto the counter and disappearing into the box.

“Oh fuck, wait,” Gu Chang said and quickly slurped up his soup, just as the box side folded down under the cat’s weight. She jumped down with a tiny mewling kitten in her mouth and trotted over to Gu Chang to deposit it on his lap. “Gods damn it…”

If she’d been pleased before, she was even more so now, and hopped back up and down seven more times, until all of the squirming little beans were in Gu Chang’s lap. He sighed, but it was fond, and he adjusted his shirt around them more like a sling and nest. “Alright, fine, go have your momma time. I’ll watch them.”

She was already off. Clearly, this was a well-rehearsed dance, and Gu Chang pouted as he finished his soup. “Well, I’m stuck here for awhile. Do you want to see them? They’re only five days old.”

“Sure and don’t be surprised if that couch at the foot of your bed becomes her nest.” Zhao Deyin mused sliding closer. He gently pet the little kittens. A small private smile on his face. “Animals are a good judge of character so it’s good you have Morning Glory and the kittens. Shows me I didn’t make a mistake again…” he trailed off and tightened his jaw a little. 

Gu Chang watched him a moment, then lightly picked up one of the babies in a cradle of his palm. “Here, they cure everything,” he said seriously and helped Zhao Deyin hold it so it wouldn’t cry. “Hold it to your chest. Trust me. Makes everything better.”

Zhao Deyin took the kitten then laid flat on his back. He sniffled then set it on her chest. Zhao Deyin smiled as the kitten wined and nuzzled into his sweater. “Kittens always do Gu Chang.” He hummed happily. 

Gu Chang chuckled at the sight, his scent warming even more. “That one is Sophie,” he told the man. “She’s the sweetest one so far. I’m curious to see if it holds when her eyes are open and she starts coming into her own.”

“If not then we know who will rule the nest besides your pretty mama, Sophie.” Zhao Deyin said petting her some more. “And the others?” 

“Night, Boo, Sycamore, Candy, Sass, Nam, and my favorite.” He held up the runt, who was a tuxedo black. “Turtle.”

“Fine names.” Zhao Deyin laughed and enjoyed all of them. “I see that it was more of a mood when naming them.” 

“You’re just jealous you didn’t think of them first,” Gu Chang scoffed playfully and gave Turtle a kiss on his tiny head before setting him back in with his brothers and sisters. “Feeling better?”

“Yes, thank you.” Zhao Deyin said, sleepily. His medicine started to affect him. “And...you’re not wrong I’d have named them after fruits and flowers.” 

“Gods,” Gu Chang snorted and reached over to pluck up Sophie to be warmed by her siblings. “Get some rest. You’ll get a crick in your back if you sleep on the floor.”

“But it’s warm.” Zhao Deyin commented because yes he was the guy that had heated and cooled floors. He was still cold from being sick. That’s why he was in the plush over sized cashmere sweater and pajama pants. “And Sophie was comfy.” 

“Sophie was getting cold,” Gu Chang chuckled. “I amend my earlier statement. You’re not an asshole, but you are a brat.”

“Exactly and don’t be alarmed but Zhao Bin, Qiu Rong, and Zhao Qiang are coming to get me in the morning. I’ll introduce you to Zhao Qiang and Qiu Rong. Zhao Qiang is mute and Qiu Rong isn’t and he is the former roommate and my assistant.” Zhao Deyin said as he got up sluggishly. “Zhao Qiang has a key and will be in the office at first light. Do not be alarmed. He knows you're here and will not disturb you.”

“I’ll probably be sleeping,” Gu Chang shrugged a shoulder and immediately regretted it. His pain meds were finally wearing off, as were his suppressants. “I sleep a lot after a fight, fair warning. If I’m not up by dinner, I’m probably not dead. Probably.” 

“There are new bottles of pain meds in the bathroom and bandages.” Zhao Deyin sniffed, smelling the pain and cinnamon. “You smell like a salty but cinnamon strudel.” His eyes half mast and voice slightly slurred as he went down the hallway.

“Good night, Zhao Deyin!” Gu Chang called after him, amused and chuckling. “Don’t get lost on your way to bed!”

“Don’t forget to sleep too.” Zhao Deyin called over his shoulder as he slumped left into a room where the doors slid open then closed behind him. The shutters closing on the door to give privacy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story Notes:  
> \- [Here](https://1drv.ms/b/s!Ar2Fn8UCeQmMgq1VLl3q2gxhcgrRJQ) is where I (This-Solaris-Life) drew up the layout of the apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

The door slid open at precisely 7:05 the next morning, as only one hurricane of an omega could do, and the quick, tumbling pattern of feet made its way directly to Zhao Deyin’s room.

“A-Yin!” Qiu Rong crowed before cannonballing the bed, right on top of the burrowing alpha. “I leave for a  _ week  _ and you’ve replaced me already? Who is he? What’s he like? Is he handsome?”

Zhao Deyin groaned loudly before nestling back down, used to the weight of his best friend doing this to him. He took his time before answering almost falling asleep. “I missed you too and tell me you didn’t harass him already? He worked last night. And what about me?” he twisted to pinch Qiu Rong’s cheek. “You left me for your girlfriend and  _ my _ bodyguard. Now, he’s your bodyguard and I have A-Qiang so it’s that bad of a hardship.” 

“A-Qiang has chocolate croissants for you!” Qiu Rong said excitedly and face planted into the bed, snuggling into the little nest Zhao Deyin had made in the night. “Still making nests, hm? Such a romantic!” he gushed and pinched Zhao Deyin’s cheek right back.

Zhao Deyin huffed and rolled Qiu Rong over to snuggle into him. He tickled his sides before just loafing on him. “He’s my favorite.” He murmured. Zhao Deyin let out a contented purr at the smell of his friends mixed with Qiu Rong’s scent. “And one should always have a nest.”

“You do realize that’s an omega thing, not an alpha thing,” Qiu Rong snickered in glee. “I’ve turned you to the dark side of nests, how insidious of me!”

“Yes and it should be an everyone thing. Nests are good and if I know Ning-ge then your nest is twice this size.” Zhao Deyin yawned, “Besides, you weren’t wrong about them helping with temperament. Mine has improved since we did this instead of the dresser and platform bed.” 

“That bed was a demon, gugh!” Qiu Rong made a face and scratched at Zhao Deyin’s scalp. “So stiff. You always slept the best with me, it’s true. I’m glad you still sleep in them, even if they’re a bit of a romantic gesture on your part.”

He giggled and nuzzled in, letting Zhao Deyin scent him. He knew his rose and strawberry scent tickled his best friend’s nose. “I wonder how cute your roommate’s nest is, since he’s an omega. I heard from A-Bin that he was a fighter? You really do take in all the strays you can, don’t you?”

“Asshole wasn’t a stray. He was a user.” Zhao Deyin grumbled, not wanting to think about his ex. “I haven’t been in there. I do know that the cats are in there because I heard him talking to them when I woke up for more water this morning.” 

“Oh! Yes I had a vision of the cats,” Qiu Rong said. “Which was weird, but I think your guy’s late brother hangs around them, so it makes sense. I brought you some food for the momma cat. A-Cao says it’s the best brand. All natural and grain free; good stuff.”

He poked Zhao Deyin’s cheek with a grin. “But I didn’t get anything on  _ him _ ! You never told me his name! Is he handsome? He’s in your fate, you know. Ooh, you’re blushing! This is a good face. I like this face.” He patted Zhao Deyin to reinforce that, giggling loudly.

“He has a very nice sharp jawline.” Zhao Deyin grinned while blushing brightly as he wiggled a bit. “And a sharp tongue. No wonder him and Zhao Bin don’t get along well.” 

“More like Zhao Bin doesn’t like people who sass  _ you,”  _ Qiu Rong said and perked up. “Oh please tell me he sassed you.”

“He got irritated that Gu Chang ungratefully accepted the offer to live with me.” Zhao Deyin answered, moving to rest his chin on Qiu Rong’s chest. “But he’d have killed my sharp jawed omega if he’d heard our argument.” He mused.

“Argument?” Qiu Rong pet him, a grin on his face.  _ “Yours?” _

“Yes, argument and you know how Bin-ge doesn’t like others to talk to me vulgarity. Him calling me an asshole would have made Bin-ge see nothing but red. Good thing I asked him to go home after he dropped me off.” Zhao Deyin said with snort. “Well, Gu Chang is  _ my _ roommate.” 

“But you didn't call him roommate. You said  _ my sharp jawed omega.”  _ Qiu Rong preened. “Your alpha is a bit taken with him, isn’t it? No wonder you’re nesting.”

“He smells like cinnamon.” Zhao Deyin stated, voice low. He turned his head sideways and gently rubbed his face into Qiu Rong’s chest. He avoided answering the rest of that question, not that he needed to. Qiu Rong’s sight usually told on him anyway. “And he let me pet one of his kittens. Sophie, she's adorable.” 

“I bet,” Qiu Rong let him have that out and resumed petting his hair. “There’s a shadow over him. Dead shadows, and alive ones. But, as I said before, he is your fate, or where your fates cross. You were meant to meet, if that gives you some courage. The fates are with you.”

“I want him to give me consent to do anything. That’s the only way to move forward. He’s been through a lot and I don’t need your gift to tell me that.” Zhao Deyin said, “but thank you for letting me know.” 

“You’ll be alright. Just take it slow and make sure that when you do make moves, they’re all you and not your alpha,” Qiu Rong said and gave his forehead a little kiss. “Now, chocolate croissants. A-Cao made them especially for you. Hopefully A-Qiang hasn’t given up on us and eaten them all.”

“He wouldn’t dare.” Zhao Deyin sniffled before getting up. He sat up and huffed. His long hair having fallen out of its messy top bun. He’d forgone the sweater and was in his pajama pants. “How cold is it today? Do I have to be a suit?” 

“You don’t have to be a suit,” Qiu Rong assured him as he followed him up. “A-Qiang brought over some paperwork for you, so you can work from home today.”

“Good.” Zhao Deyin rubbed his face then went to get up out of his lowered bed but not without rolling back to stretch out. . The design was shaped like a circle and the walls of his bed had storage. “I’ll wash my face and meet you out there. Please put the coffee on. I’ll be out. I promise I won’t go back to bed.” 

"Holding you to that, A-Yin," Qiu Rong agreed with an easy laugh and went to the kitchen to wait for him. He paused, however, seeing the other bedroom was about to open. He beamed when Gu Chang peered out. "Good morning! I'm Qiu Rong! Chocolate croissants!"

Gu Chang snorted but still shuffled him, shirtless and sleepy. After all, who would say no to that?

A good five or ten minutes later, Zhao Deyin emerged still shirtless but with his hair fixed in what Wu Cao would call a stylish top bun that showed off his undercut. “A-Rong, who gave Director Kim my personal number?” Zhao Deyin grumbled despite the delicious chocolate scent that was now mixed with Gu Chang’s cinnamon and his coffee. His gaze zeroed in on the chocolate croissants with his coffee and he didn’t even bother to check out Gu Chang. Zhao Deyin’s stomach growled. 

"I think it was your father that did," Qiu Rong shrugged, snickering at Zhao Deyin's pout. "What did the toad want this time?"

“He wanted to know if I am going to Mr. Suthiluck’s dinner party. It was awkward and I told him no. He actually said are you sure?” Zhao Deyin grumbled some more then took a sip of his coffee. He hummed and practically purred at how good it was this morning. “So, had you actually sent the rvsp as a yes for me?”

"No, I knew you wouldn't go," Qiu Rong blinked at him, a spot of chocolate on his lower lip. "I sent it back with the usual excuses and apologies."

“That’s why you’re my favorite.” Zhao Deyin said with a yawn. He stretched out not caring about showing off the scars from the burns, stab wounds, and several splotches of freckles. There was also a rather large over the shoulder to mid back tattoo of a snake with red chrysanthemums. Zhao a Deyin reached over and swiped the chocolate and ate it as he went to grab some creamer. “You lied. A-Cao made these.” His gaze flickered over to Gu Chang. His gaze took in the other appreciatively. “Good morning.” 

“Morning,” Gu Chang hummed around his own mug of coffee, his scent warm and encompassing the room.

Qiu Rong looked between them eagerly, though he pouted playfully. “I  _ did  _ say A-Cao made them, you gremlin.”

“No you said that A-Qiang picked them up.” Zhao Deyin argued with a smile. He rested his chin on Qiu Rong’s shoulder. He waved at Zhao Qiang, who popped his head out of the office with the mention of his name. Zhao Qiang smiled in return then disappeared back inside. 

“You’ll never taste anything better than A-Cao’s sweets.” Zhao Deyin praised. He smiled at Gu Chang as he watched him. His alpha feeling happy that everyone in the room has a content scent. 

“I  _ said  _ he  _ had  _ them, you just  _ assumed  _ he bought them,” Qiu Rong sing-songed back. Gu Chang raised an eyebrow at them, at how easily their scents mixed, and snorted.

“So, are you two…?” he gestured vaguely with his cup, still too half-asleep to think much.

“Me? With this gremlin? Oh heavens no, Gu Chang.” Zhao Deyin mocked playfully. Then moved away from Qiu Rong as Zhao Qiang appeared with him an oversized soft looking heather grey cable sweater to put on. “He’s Ning-ge’s and A-Cao’s lover. I just have the privilege of being his best friend and boss.” 

“What he means is that he  _ wishes  _ he was good enough for me,” Qiu Rong teased back, just as playfully. Zhao Deyin tickled Qiu Rong’s sensitive sides then went to eat his own chocolate croissant. He hummed in pleasure at how good it tasted.

Gu Chang snorted, amused by them, but nodded to show he was listening. He smiled at Zhao Qiang and signed to him,  _ thanks for the coffee. _

_ You’re welcome, Master Gu _ . Zhao Qiang brightened at the man being able to sign. He flushed a little.  _ I will keep you properly caffeinated on work days. _

“He makes a hell of a good espresso.” Zhao Deyin praised Zhao Qiang. 

_ Are you going to not kill us during lunch? _ Zhao Qiang sassed back before refilling Qiu Rong’s cup. 

“Not unless there is something called death by salad. The chicken noodle soup is bought from the store.” Zhao Deyin yawned again. “I have to order some meat and fruit.” 

“I can go to the store for it,” Gu Chang offered. He was sore as hell, but staying in bed all day would only make it worse. “Just make a list.”

“Leave the list to me,” Qiu Rong said before Zhao Deyin could, snickering. “Otherwise you’ll only get half of what’s needed and fifty calls about remembered things throughout.”

“You’re paid to think for me and it’s only a bonus that you have the sight to do it.”

_ Sushi can do that and he doesn’t get paid. _ Zhao Qiang sassed.

“He gets free boarding and food.” Zhao Deyin sighed then offered to give Gu Chang an idea of who that was. “Sushi is a orange and black tabby that’s Zhao Bin’s” 

“Ah, a redhead,” was all Gu Chang said to that, a low chuckle on the word, though his essence curled into very obvious laughter. “Sounds like Shi- _ er’s  _ cat.”

Qiu Rong giggled and went for a pad of paper he kept in his pocket. Usually, it was for taking notes on cases, given the majority of his job was actually listening to the dead, no matter what Zhao Deyin teased otherwise. He flipped to a blank page and went for a pencil. “Alright, let’s see…”

As they all bickered about what should be on the list, Gu Chang heard his phone chime from his room. Excusing himself with a snort at a face Zhao Deyin was making, he went to grab itt and smiled at the texts waiting for him. One new, from Lian Shi, like she’d known he was thinking about her, and another with his sister’s name from the night before.

He sighed and opened that one first, sitting cross legged on the bed. Morning Glory took the initiative to come over for a good scratch on her chin, then went for the babies. As she usually did, she carried them one by one to his lap, effectively trapping him, and hopped down from the bed to bother the other men in the house for food. He snorted at her.

_ To Jiejie : I’m not dead, and you’re welcome for the money. It should be on its way to you. _

He bit his lip once he sent it, hating that he had to be so vague, and softened in a swell of grief and homesickness, giving in to the urge to send another.

_ To Jiejie : how’s school going? Make the top student of the world yet?  _

_ From Jiejie: Good, I passed the chem test and I am working on it. I told you that you don’t need to send this money. I can make due.  _

_ To Jiejie : I know you can, but we both know you emptied your savings to do it. Just take it, please. _

_ To Jiejie : and you’ll graduate with the highest honors, i’m sure. Your didi has all the faith in you. _

_ From Jiejie: What are you doing to earn this? Please tell me that was just a joke about having a sugar daddy. Because I won’t be finishing this degree if you are. _

Gu Chang barked a laugh just thinking of Zhao Deyin as his sugar daddy. In a way, he supposed it was true, though he  _ had  _ insisted on paying rent. 

_ To Jiejie : I don’t have a sugar daddy, so calm down. I’m just working and paying the debts. But I'm taking care of myself, I promise. _

_ From Jiejie: Only your debts alright? Don’t be paying that asinine pricks debt. That’s  _ **_not_ ** _ your fault. The damages from the fire isn’t your fault. No matter what he says. _

“Hey,” Zhao Deyin called, leaning against the door frame and knocked on the wall lightly. “Are you allergic to almond milk? Because that’s what I usually get.” 

“I’m not,” Gu Chang assured him and leaned forward a bit to peek around him.  _ “Jiejie  _ drinks it too, so I’ve had it since I was a kid… and who is Morning Glory suckering into feeding her? I was hoping it’d be you.”

“She did but now she’s loafing on A-Qiang. He is properly kneaded and stuck sitting on the floor in the office.” Zhao Deyin chuckled. Zhao Deyin stuck his arm out into the hallway with a thumbs up. “Good thing you’re not allergic. Qiu Rong is the one to order groceries and has been wanting me to get it for weeks now. Tell your jiejie I said hi and you’re welcome to bring her over. Just let me know in advance if you can.” 

“How did you know I was talking to her?” Gu Chang huffed, then decided he didn’t care to know. With a soft sigh, he looked back down at his phone, feeling that sweep of guilt and dispair all over again. “She doesn't know what I do, and since some of my uncle’s debts are with your family and other syndicates, I have to be careful who I let close. She has no protection, so I keep her at arm’s length to keep her as safe as I can. It’s also why I pay for rooms. I want the best reputation I can have with your family and others in power. If I fail, or piss someone off, they can retaliate by hurting her.”

“First off we would only hurt you. My family doesn’t go after family members. You did the deed, only  _ you _ get the retribution. But I understand the other families don’t have our family code.” Zhao Deyin said, walking over to peer into Gu Chang’s lap where the kittens were wiggling. He gently petted them but focused on Sophie. “And uncle wouldn’t have suggested I let you stay here. So your reputation is quite good and it's just an offer.”

“Thank you, Zhao Deyin,” Gu Chang said softly, earnest, before he grinned, seeing where the man’s focus was. “You are really taken with Sophie, aren’t you?” he asked and carefully cupped the kitten in his palm to hold out for Zhao Deyin to snuggle.

“She’s precious.” Zhao Deyin took her and carefully laid down on the bed. Then he put her on his chest. She wiggled to get to the warmth of his neck. “Plus she made me feel better. The fever I had is lower than yesterday.” 

“Cat’s purr at a hertz that promotes healing,” Gu Chang said, smiling at the sight. It made his heart do funny things and his scent deepen into a warm mess. “Did you notice her eyes? They’re starting to open. Tomorrow they’ll be a week old. Their eyes will all be open in the next few days.”

“I hadn’t but now that you say that I do.” Zhao Deyin said, glancing over at the rest of the kittens. He smiled fondly at them before turning his head back to watch Sophie. “Wonder what color she will get?” 

“She’ll be a gray,” Gu Chang told him and gently reached over to show Zhao Deyin a lighter patch on her otherwise dark, muddy colored neck. “See how it’s starting to lighten here? Also, look at her ears. They’re opening too. By next week you can start talking to her and she’ll know where you are.”

“Good, the spoiling can begin.” Zhao Deyin hummed and his rather happy oak and berry scent became stronger in the room. “Are we going to keep them all or have you planned to sell them?” 

“I was hoping to give most to friends and family,” Gu Chang told him, “but it’s hard to tell this early on. They’re cute, but their personalities haven’t come out yet. I don’t know who will be hellions and who will be loves. That makes a difference about where they go. Though,” he tacked on, watching the alpha puddle, “I’m pretty sure Sophie has found her forever home with you, right?”

“Yes.” He hummed happily. He peered up at Gu Chang. “That’s if she wants me when she’s a bit older.” Zhao Deyin remembered how Gu Chang stated that cats choose their homes not the other way around. “We could keep all of wanted too.” 

“Yeah, maybe. I am for sure keeping Morning Glory,” Gu Chang said and picked up the tiny little tuxedo. “And Turtle. Hopefully. If he likes me. I’ll have to make my spoiling very persuasive.”

“I’m sure he’ll adore you anyway you choose to spoil him.” Zhao Deyin noticed how the other brightened when talking about the cats. “Good at least we will have pretty mama to keep us company and your brother.” He gently papped Sophie’s little nose. 

Hearing her tiny mewl had Gu Chang thinking of his sister again, who he’d thought to give a kitten to. She currently had a pet loving girlfriend too. Inspired, he brought up his phone and took a picture of Turtle to send to her.

_ To Jiejie : Don’t worry, I know what I’m doing. And look, I’m even a dad now. If you play your cards right, I might let you have one or two. _

_ From Jiejie: You brat! You could have told me that earlier so I could have been there for you! But...two of your young would be nice. ;)  _

He gently set Turtle next to Sophie and took a picture of the kittens in his lap, a wide grin on his face at his sister’s joke, even if it also made his ears burn.

_ To Jiejie : five hours of labor, eight little beans. Two are spoken for, but here are the others. Six days old. _

_ From Jiejie: Wait! Who dares to have dibs on your young? As your Jiejie I  _ **_reserve_ ** _ the right to pick my favorite!  _

_ To Jiejie : and you can. From these >:] _

“What’s with that look?” Zhao Deyin chuckled at the gleeful expression on the man’s face while he’d texted quickly. 

Gu Chang scrolled a bit and showed Zhao Deyin the texts. “If I ever actually have kids, she’s going to be  _ terrible.” _

Zhao Deyin laughed heartily as he read the texts. “So’s my family. It’s good that you have someone like her in your life. Children are gifts.” He didn’t comment on the sugar daddy texts but by the loud giggle from the hallway Qiu Rong had seen it. 

Gu Chang shrugged, his cheeks hot. “Don’t tell her that, she’ll never let me live it down,” he huffed and pet Turtle’s little head before the kitten burrowed under Sophie.

“I won’t but she already knows. She sees your potential and knows your nature. Your partner would be so lucky.” Zhao Deyin lightly petted both Turtle and Sophie. “Qiu Rong isn’t going to let me live anything down either and if - wait no -  _ until _ he tells Zhao Bin then I’ll have two never letting me live things down.” 

“Woe is you,” Gu Chang huffed, almost playful, and smiled down at the kittens in his lap before returning to his phone. He switched chats to Lian Shi’s, smiling at the picture she’d sent of her month old son, who’d she’d named after him. The thought still warmed him immensely and his whole scent softened and changed to something less spicy and more sweet.

_ To Shi-er : he’s beautiful. _

It took a moment for her to text back, yet another picture, baby A-Chang asleep on her chest. His heart melted further.

_ To Shi-er : are you trying to kill me? _

_ From Shi-er : tempting you, maybe. I need to get some more diapers. Shopping trip? _

_ To Shi-er : how is it that you always manage to read my mind? I thought you didn’t have psychic powers? _

_ From Shi-er : ;D <3 _

“Well, I’m definitely going shopping,” he said. “Once Morning Glory remembers me… are you even still awake?” he added, hearing Zhao Deyin’s breathing start to deepen and slow. “ _ Oi _ .”

Zhao Deyin didn’t respond. His eyes had fluttered shut as his medication that he’d taken with breakfast was taking effect. It didn’t help to keep him awake with two snoozing and purring on Zhao Deyin’s chest. 

“Hopeless,” Gu Chang sighed, feeling a well of fondness grow in him. He carefully lifted the kittens in his lap and set them on the bed, then in the nest Morning Glory had made on the small couch. He set Turtle and Sophie back into it with the others, and covered Zhao Deyin with a blanket. “You better not sleep all day, or I’ll be contrary.”

He didn’t get a response, which made him snort as he dressed and walked back to the kitchen. “List?” he said, holding out his hand. “And don’t worry about the brat. He fell asleep again.”

“Of course he did,” Qiu Rong laughed lightly and handed him the list, as well as a credit card. “The number is on the paper,” he said. “That should be everything. Do you want A-Qiang to go with you?”

Gu Chang blinked at the man, not sure why that would be necessary to be joined by a bodyguard. “Why? Am I in trouble?”

_ No, you’re not in trouble. I’d just go to help you carry things and drive the car _ . Zhao Qiang signed. 

Gu Chang’s first instinct was to decline, but then he remembered he’d have Lian Shi and the baby with him. “Actually, that’d be great, if you don’t mind picking up a friend of mine and her baby,” he told the man. “She wanted to go shopping with me for diapers.”

_ I don’t mind at all. Maybe we should take the suv instead. It would be easier to get everything in than the car.  _ Zhao Qiang pet Morning glory before kissing the top of her head and putting her down.  _ I’ll go get it. Just press the g2 to get to the garage with your keycard in the elevator. _

“Thank you,” Gu Chang nodded to him, then to Qiu Rong and went to get his shoes. He was debating going to tell Zhao Deyin where he was going, but Qiu Rong was still here. He’d tell him, probably. “Thanks for the croissants.”

“Of course!” Qiu Rong grinned, all teeth, and waved goodbye.


	4. Chapter 4

Zhao Qiang had wanted them all to be comfortable so he’d grabbed the black Q8. He came to a stop just as Gu Chang had stepped out of the elevators. He rolled down the window and waved. The music playing in the car was instrumental only. As Gu Chang got into the vehicle Zhao Qiang turned on the navigation app on the touch screen in the dash. 

_ What’s her address? _ Zhao Qiang asked, gesturing for Gu Chang to either tell him or do it himself if he wanted. Gu Chang nodded and typed it in, then sat back to enjoy the plush seat, though he did look at the back seat with a critical eye to make sure there would be enough room for Lian Shi and the baby carrier, as well as her bag.

“Thanks for this,” he said, truly meaning it, and watched the blocks go by in a content blur. 

_ You’re welcome _ . Zhao Qiang signed. He reached over to the dash for the music app to let him change it if he wanted. This vehicle was one that Zhao Deyin or Zhao Ning drove on their own. Zhao Qiang normally drove his blue vanquish during personal time. 

“The music is fine. Shi- _ er  _ did that thing where she played classical music for A-Chang while he was still in the womb. He falls asleep to it still, so he’ll find this soothing,” Gu Chang assured the man and smiled as they finally passed down a street he knew. 

_ Good.  _ Zhao Qiang agreed. Glad that he hadn’t changed the music like he usually did. The houses in the neighborhood were well kept but not like the fine manicured of the one that Granny Zhao had helped him choose when he finally moved out of Tang Heijian’s apartment complex for family members. Zhao Qiang put the car in park at the duplex that navigation said was her house. He went to get out of the car. Today, he’d decided not to wear a suit because of the agenda that Qiu ROng had emailed him. So he was in tailored jeans with a plain grey t-shirt with black leather jacket. 

Gu Chang followed him out and to the door, which opened before he could even knock. His smile was huge and immediate as Lian Shi pulled him into a hug, a sunny yellow dress on and her hair braided loosely back off her face. “Shi- _ er.” _

“Chang- _ er,  _ you’re looking well,” she said, satisfied that the only visible bandages were the ones on his hands. She kissed his cheek before smiling up at Zhao Qiang. “And who is this?”

“He’s our pack mule for the day,” Gu Chang said. “Zhao Qiang, this is Lian Shi. Shi- _ er,  _ Zhao Qiang. He can only speak through sign.”

“Oh! Not a problem,” she said, signing as she spoke, and grinned as Zhao Qiang’s cheeks reddened a bit. “It’s wonderful to meet you, Zhao Qiang. Thank you for taking us about today.”

_ It’s nice to meet you too, Ms. Lian.  _ Zhao Qiang responded,  _ And no need for thanks. I do not mind. _ He took the baby bag and went to put it in the back seat of the car. His ears bright red and he hoped his recently cut hair hid them. His heart had skipped a beat at her pretty smile and it only got worse as she could sign. 

“And where is my nephew?” Gu Chang demanded, making grabby hands for the carrier. Lian Shi laughed but handed her son over. A-Chang was sleepy, it was clear, his usually wide eyes lidded and puffy. Still, he waved his arms and wiggled a bit, a crooked smile on seeing Gu Chang. “Gods, he’s getting so big.”

“They do grow so fast,” Lian Shi sighed and climbed into the back seat, getting buckled in before Gu Chang passed her the carrier. She set it on the seat next to her and buckled it in too, then set her hand inside for her baby to loosely grip her finger. “So, is there a reason you’re traveling with the Zhaos now?”

Gu Chang sighed. “I’m the current roommate of one,” he gave her, which wasn’t overall strange. He’d had weirder roommates, for sure. “Zhao Qiang offered to come to help, though he probably just wanted to ogle the little angel.”

“My little jewel has that effect,” Lian Shi nodded seriously, and giggled as the man in question only got redder. “Well, thank you again, Zhao Qiang. I’ve been needing a day out.”

_ A-Chang, is really adorable and you’re welcome. I’m glad I could help. _ Zhao Qiang stumbled as he signed before getting into the front seat. He’d made sure the baby had been properly strapped so that Lian Shi didn’t have any worries.  _ Where did you want to go first? _

“ _ Jian’s,  _ unless you think we need to go fancier,” Gu Chang said, looking over the list, then pressed in the address for the GPS to follow. “ _ Jian’s  _ has pretty much all of this, plus diapers and clothes, so it’ll save us some driving.” 

_ That’s fine. Though I need to get his shampoo at the shop. It is specially blended to keep his alpha senses at bay. _ Zhao Qiang signed as they stopped at a stop light.  _ But otherwise I agree that we can go there. Is that ok Ms. Lian? _

“It’s perfect,” she assured and cooed at her baby, who made a soft noise in response. “We may need to get some oils for A-Chang,” she added to them. “His nose is starting to get stuffy in here.”

At Zhao Qiang’s worried look, Gu Chang explained, “He’s omega and has a very sensitive nose still. He’ll be fine, just not used to smelling this much concentrated alpha.”

Zhao Qiang pointed to the dash compartment then tilted his head back at Lian Shi. Inside the compartment was a black glittery jar of lotion. The label informed them that it was scent suppressant that was omega safe. It was in all of Zhao Deyin’s vehicles for his friends and family that were omegas, but especially for Qiu Rong so the poor man wouldn’t get overwhelmed. 

“Oh! You have some?” Lian Shi smiled. “Is it baby safe?”

Gu Chang pulled out the jar to inspect it. He sniffed it and felt his nose tingle in delight. “Maybe just a tiny bit,” he conceded and handed her the jar. “And I’m amazed you didn’t have an arsenal in your bag. It’s like Mary Poppins in there sometimes.”

“We got new neighbors last week, Alpha-beta mates, and two alpha boys. I’ve been going through it like crazy,” she giggled and gently put the tiniest amount on her fingertip to tap it on her baby’s nostrils. He mewled in displeasure, feeling the cold and having her touch somewhere he’d come to dislike, but he quieted quickly enough. His poor red nose gave a final sniffle before his breathing started to clear. She blinked to see it and stared at the jar. “Damn, I need some of this. Where do you get it, Zhao Qiang?”

“Seconded,” Gu Chang tacked on. “I just sniffed it and my nose is happy. That would do wonders in the ring.”

_ Granny makes it. Which is the shop that we are going to for A-Yin’s hair stuff.  _ Zhao Qiang signed as they stopped at a red light.  _ You keep that jar and we can get more when we stop.  _ His look returned as he looked at Gu Chang.  _ You shouldn’t use that. Talk to Granny about making you a personal one for you in the ring.  _

“I will then, thanks,” Gu Chang said, a sentiment Lian Shi echoed. “I’d ask why he keeps that in here when he’s alpha, but I’m guessing Qiu Rong is the reason.”

_ We all are the reason. A-Yin’s father and mother are both alphas. So his scent is very strong naturally. Also if Qiu Rong is having his heats then he can cause A-Yin to have his rut. Though that’s rare and he usually sends him home for a month _ .

“Makes sense,” Gu Chang murmured, though the news brought an unexpected warmth into his chest. He knew Zhao Deyin cared too much, but it was nice to see it in action. His opinion of the alpha went up. 

“Two alpha parents… his ruts must be terrible,” Lian Shi said in sympathy, though her worried look was on Gu Chang. He didn’t miss it and gave her a reassuring smile, a silent  _ if he needs me to leave I will, your couch is open. _

_ It’s rare because of the suppressants he takes. Those ugly black horse pills in the thumb scanner glass containers in the kitchen by the coffee pot? Those are his suppressants.  _ Zhao Qiang mentioned. The sight of the glass containers that’s dispensed the pills was about the size of the baby.  _ But they are painful for him.  _

"I bet, since he hides it so much," Gu Chang murmured. His own heats hurt when they fought through the suppressants. 

_ Yes, and he also doesn’t want any unplanned children.  _ Zhao Qiang said, before blushing. He turned red as the light and twisted in his seat.  _ Children are gifts not tricks is what I meant. _

Lian Shi giggled. "They are definitely that," she smiled and gently papped A-Chang's nose. He was too young still to be coordinated about his hands and face, so he wiggled instead and cooed at her. "My little jewel."

Gu Chang smiled at that, though a part of him was oddly worried about Zhao Deyin. He pushed away the feeling and was grateful when the store came into view. He helped Lian Shi out of the car and held the bag on his shoulder so she could take the carrier.

"You just needed the diapers?"

"Yes, Chang-er. I'm doing fine," she giggled and kissed his cheek. "You two just focus on your own shopping.”

_ I will get the groceries if you want to get the cats things and whatever else you want? _ Zhao Qiang suggested, taking out the stash of reusable bags. All black of course. It was his personal preference. Zhao Ning didn’t care and Zhao Bin typically ordered the pick up boxes. 

“We don’t mind shopping with you, Zhao Qiang,” Lian Shi told him and smiled down at her yawning baby. “Honestly, I want this to be as long as possible so the little jewel can get a nap. He’s having some trouble sleeping with all that alpha smell and he loves riding in the car and in carts, so this should make him sleep.”

_ It was just a suggestion. _ Zhao Qiang smiled, ears flushing red.  _ I didn’t mean to sound as if I was rushing.  _

“No no! We just didn’t want you to think you weren’t welcome to shop with us!” Lian Shi hurried with a sweet laugh. “The friends that shop together, stay together~”

“Looks like she’s adopted you,” Gu Chang nodded to Zhao Qiang and pulled over a cart for Lian Shi to put the carrier on. He set the bag on the lower rack. “She’s a good judge of character, so you must be special.”

“Chang- _ er,  _ stop,” she giggled. “The man is already a tomato!”

_ I am fine and wait here. I’ll get the buggy for A-Chang.  _ Zhao Qiang signed in a flurry taking off to get a buggy for Lian Shi. 

“Do we tell him we already have a cart,” Gu Chang said, looking at said cart pointedly. Lian Shi smacked his arm.

“No, we take his offer,” she huffed, nose in the air, which made him laugh as he removed the baby carrier from the cart, as well as the diaper bag. “He’ll be embarrassed enough!”

“He has a crush on you,” Gu Chang mused and watched her flush. “Gods, I’m going to be a third wheel today, aren’t i?”

“No, you have A-Chang,” she said, puffing her cheeks, before she giggled. “He loves you, you know that.”

“And I love him,” Gu Chang said, giving her a one-armed hug and squeeze. She smiled and kissed his cheek, then perked up when Zhao Qiang returned with the buggy.

“Thank you,” she said and set the carrier in the bigger compartment space. Gu Chang set the bag inside the cart section and watched the two in amusement.

“Okay, flirt-birds, I’ll push, you find the stuff,” he said, waving them off. “Uncle Chang needs his nephew time.”

“Of course he does,” Lian Shi giggled and gestured for Zhao Qiang to lead on.

Zhao Qiang sniffled a second then pulled out his phone where he had the list of what they needed.  _ Do you want to get the cold over with? _ Zhao Qiang asked. He didn’t like being in the freezer or deli section long, because he didn’t like the cold. He’d rather be hot than freezing.  _ Or do you want to get the diapers first? _

“Let’s see,” Lian Shi leaned in close to read the list. “We can make a zig-zag,” she said after a moment. “Start at food, go down to cleaning and baby supplies, then to clothes and toys, then back this way?”

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Gu Chang said, not even sure they were paying attention to him anymore. Not that he cared. Lian Shi had been out to have a fun time and he wasn’t joking about needing his uncle's time. “Just don’t get us lost.”

“I won’t,” she giggled, apparently still paying attention, and smiled up at Zhao Qiang. “Ready?” 

Zhao Qiang nodded happily as he started to calm down his heart. He knew that he was attracted to Lian Shi. She was beautiful with her brown hair and eyes. Lian Shi also had a calming chamomile scent to her. So this was going to be interesting and he was sure that he’d turn into a tomato by the time that they were done. So when he’d told his friend’s daughter, the other night. There most certainly are red skinned people because he was gonna be a tomato. 


	5. Chapter 5

_ I’m sorry it’s a habit. Please don’t be angry. A-Yin didn’t say to pay for you not that he’d mind. It is  _ **_my_ ** _ fault. _ Zhao Qiang apologized for what felt like the seventh time as he shut the back of the r8. He was blushing now out of embarrassment. It had just been instinct to pay for everything with Zhao Deyin’s credit card. Doing that had turned their happy shopping moment into an annoyed charged mood. Gu Chang had gotten upset. 

Zhao Qiang jumped at Gu Chang’s knife filled glare. He clammed up then and politely went to take the cart back. He was just grateful that the man didn’t attack him. Zhao Qiang didn’t want to make the situation worse and use his sambo training on the man. 

“It’s fine,” Gu Chang grit out, for what also felt like the seventh time, and sighed at the look Lian Shi was giving him. He grimaced as he gave Zhao Qiang a wobbly smile. Or what he hoped was a smile. “I’m sorry. I just don’t like feeling I owe anyone. That’s  _ my  _ habit.”

_ And you won’t owe him for this. He wouldn’t take it if you tried. _ Zhao Qiang responded, turning on the car.  _ Would some food make you feel better? You can pay first so I don’t accidentally do it again. _

“Ignore him, Zhao Qiang. He just likes to sulk,” Lian Shi said, the only one who would be able to do so, and she was right anyway. Gu Chang sulked in his seat, but said nothing, and she smiled at Zhao Qiang in reassurance. “We’ve all done it. Don’t take it to heart. He’s got a lot of debts to clear and he’s had too many people lord money over his head to trust anything face value. He’ll come around, sweet bird. Now, I say we go to Luo’s. They have really good hot pot.”

_ Shrimp? _ Zhao Qiang asked, eyes looking hopeful as he carefully pulled out of the parking spot and went to join the traffic. 

“Oooh, yes, shrimp too,” Lian Shi said, voice soft given the baby was asleep. “With fresh buttered bread.”

“Peppered scallions with rice,” Gu Chang grumbled, his shoulders dropping in defeat. He didn’t want to stay mad anyway, and there was no point when it’d been an honest mistake. Qiu Rong had given him a card to use, he could just give it back for Zhao Deyin to use instead. “And baijiu.”

“But not too much baijiu, lest you start spouting poetry again,” Lian Shi laughed lightly at his pout, but it made him smile again, so he figured it was worth it.

_ Poetry?  _ Zhao Qiang grinned,  _ I like to dance. So I guess we both have something embarrassing to look forward to.  _

“Don’t worry, I’ll get up and dance with you while Gu Chang serenades the baby,” Lian Shi promised the man, grinning ear to ear.

“She means it too,” Gu Chang told him before he could try to excuse that away. “She’ll absolutely leave me with a baby unattended.”

“Chang- _ er!”  _ She smacked his arm, getting him to laugh.

_ That’s a good thing. That means she trusts you and that is a gift too. _ Zhao Qiang smiled with another blush as he pulled into the parking lot.  _ Now, let’s get something to eat and drink!  _

The trip was a short one since Luo’s was only a few blocks down. Thankfully, the hostess gave the sleeping A-Chang one look before ordering the waitress to seat them at an upstairs table, where there were less people and more quiet. Because of this, the baby stayed asleep until it was time to leave, and even then it was only to fuss a bit until he was adjusted from his had tilt in the carrier.

Dropping Lian Shi off at home was bittersweet, though he hoped that he could see her more, especially if she started dating Zhao Qiang. Given the way Zhao Qiang now had her number in his phone and seemed to still be on cloud nine about it, the chances were good.

Going back to the apartment, however, his lifted mood smacked against the wall that was an alpha scent and his mixed together, and belatedly he remembered that he’d left Zhao Deyin alone in his room to sleep. He growled a little, but Qiu Rong stopped him and pointed to Zhao Deyin’s room, where his smell was  _ still  _ coming out. What the fuck?

“He stole your comforter and the kittens,” Qiu Rong told him, laughing about it. “And made a nest in it. I’m afraid he gets a little weird on his medicine, sorry.”

He hardly looked sorry. In fact, he looked rather gleeful. Gu Chang glared at him and marched to the room, where the smells started to tickle in his nose. He blew it out harshly and swiped the card to get inside.

“What the  _ fuck,”  _ he demanded, seeing the man drooling on  _ his  _ comforter. “Your own blankets not good enough for you?”

Immediately, Zhao Deyin snapped awake and sat straight up. Eyes blinking trying to get his eyes to adjust to the sudden wakefulness. His hair had fallen down and while he’d been sleeping Morning Glory in the crook of his neck and shoulder. But she had gracefully slid down his back and checked on her sleeping kittens that were safe in the cat plush pillow within the lowered nest style bed. 

“I…I’m...you...it….It smells like heart...I mean home.” Zhao Deyin stumbled as his brain tried to catch up to being yelled at and the new scent of another omega and a beta. It was like chamomile and a hint of mint. “You don’t though.” He sat up on his knees a bit smelling the air. A heat blossomed in his chest as he sat back down. He’d tossed his sweater and was in his pajama pants.

“Of course i don’t. I smell like the grocery store,” Gu Chang huffed and turned betrayed eyes on Morning Glory, who was purring as she kneaded the cat bed. “You too, huh?” He crossed his arms and glared down at Zhao Deyin. “You steal my comforter, then my cat? Terribly rude of you, Triad brat.” There was no heat in his voice, however, given he was starting to laugh. “Gods, you’re a mess. Did you know you drool in your sleep?”

Zhao Deyin shook his head then nodded sleepily in agreement. The meds were still working strong. Zhao Deyin did check his chin before reaching over to pet Morning Glory. “I was sleeping and she kept putting them on me then she was on me. I wanted to sleep, but I knew you’d not want me to sleep in your bed. So, I took it and I have Qiu Rong washing you another.” 

“You thought I’d get mad at you sleeping in my bed… so you just took my bed with you,” Gu Chang echoed, gleefully incredulous, and his shoulders started to shake. He turned away before Zhao Deyin could see his wide grin or see him laugh outright, though by the way his scent immediately spiced, the man would still know he was. “Gods damn it man.”

Zhao Deyin chuckled at the change of scent and how the citrus scent of amusement mixed with the cinnamon. “I know, I know. I’m a brat.” He mused. 

“And a toddler,” Gu Chang said from the door, scowling playfully over his shoulder. “I brought you some hot pot. Eat it fresh now or I’ll eat it for you.”

Zhao Deyin nodded then stretched. “I’m coming, I’m coming.” He went to get up and got a little tangled for a moment. “And you don’t smell like the grocery but chamomile and mint.” He also smelled like burnt wood which was Zhao Qiang’s scent. 

“Oh? Didn’t they tell you? I found my true mates and eloped today,” Gu Chang said, perfectly deadpan, and watched in amusement - as well as a bit of confusion - that the alpha seemed to panic a second. “I’m kidding. I was out with my nephew and his mother, as well as Zhao Qiang. If anyone’s found their true mate, it’s him and Shi- _ er…  _ are you breathing?” he asked, laughing lightly, and shoved teasingly at Zhao Deyin’s shoulder. “Not that it should matter what I smell like.  _ You  _ aren’t my mate either.”

“True, true.” Zhao Deyin supplied as Qiu Rong’s words came to mind. He shook his head to encourage losing that thought. “Even if you had found your mate at the store I would be happy for you.” There was an ache in his chest at the words that he refused to think about. “So hot pot. What do I look forward to eating?” Zhao Deyin changed the topic, grabbing one of white tanks off the open shelving of a closet that took up one wall of his room. 

“Shrimp and scallops, with pepper sauce and roasted vegetables,” Gu Chang told him, oddly pleased at how well the alpha handled that. Very… not-alpha of him. “Hence, I was tempted to eat it all. The shrimp was Shi- _ er  _ and Zhao Qiang’s. The scallops are mine.”

“And it smells delicious,” Qiu Rong said, clacking his chopsticks over a carton of takeout he’d had delivered. “If neither of you eat it, I’m going to.”

“Now, don’t go over eating and get a stomach ache. The next thing I don’t need is Ning-he giving me the disappointed glare at mistreating you.” Zhao Deyin teased, moving to sit at the island too. He smiled at the left overs. “Scallops are my favorite along with some roasted pork. Though don’t even dare ask me to cook it.” He shivered at the memory of being sick from his own stupid.

“Well luckily for you, these last two years have given me a few cooking skills,” Gu Chang said as he moved around the kitchen, feeling out the layout before starting to put the new groceries away. “Roasted pork happens to fall in those skills.”

“Good, at least you won’t poison us.” Zhao Deyin joked but saw Qiu Rong’s look. “I was playing but you know...not.” He chuckled at his own joke and gladly went to eat his scallops before his friend tackled him for punishment tickles. 

“Rude,” Qiu Rong mumbled and poked him in the side. 

Gu Chang raised an eyebrow at them. “I… take it you’ve been poisoned?”

“Yes,” Zhao Deyin nodded enthusiastically as he ate another scallop. “My first attempt and I messed it up giving myself food poisoning.” 

“That is so lame,” Gu Chang chuckled and set a few boxes into the pantry. “But same. First time I tried to cook fish. Did  _ not  _ go well.”

“ **_You_ ** doing something  _ not well _ ? I can’t even picture that.” Zhao Deyin sassed then hummed at the delicious taste of the food. It was spicy enough to clear his sinuses. “I hate that.” He reached for a napkin to catch his nose. “First it was the sleep drool and now the snot.” 

Gu Chang snorted. “Well, fuck you too,” he sassed back, a wide grin on his face. “And here I was going to make you roasted pork. You definitely don’t deserve it now.”

“Of course I still do. I let you leave with my A-Qiang and you tell me he found his mate. See this is what happens to me. Qiu Rong takes my first body guard and you send my other one away.” Zhao Deyin whined playfully. 

“And all you have left is me?” Gu Chang huffed and crossed his arms, hip cocked against the counter. “How terrible for you. You stole my blankets because you like my smell. Maybe you should just be with me then instead of being a petty thief. Then it won’t matter who your bodyguards mate.”

“Would I be enough? And I already told you I was replacing the sheets!” Zhao Deyin gave back.

“You’d be enough,” Gu Chang said, rolling his eyes. ‘And maybe I  _ liked  _ the sheets I had!”

“Well you can have them back then you brat. Just know my drool will be there waiting for you.” Zhao Deyin argued playfully and stuck his tongue out at the man. 

“Do that again and I’ll bite that,” Gu Chang said with narrowed eyes, only half joking, and his ears went red when Qiu Rong finally lost his battle against giggling.

“Oh my gods, the pheromones in here,” he cackled, waving a hand through the air like they were a cloud in front of his face. “Please do us all a favor and fu-”

“Promises, promises, brat!” Zhao Deyin interrupted Qiu Rong with a big grin on his face. He was too busy focusing on the rich flood of cinnamon mixing with his oak and berry scent. His eyes glowing a bit white as his natural senses recognized before his mind did. So, he stuck his tongue back out and was prepared when Gu Chang looked like he was about to lunge.

“Not in front of my salad!” Qiu Rong screeched in utter glee, stopping Gu Chang in his tracks. 

“You’re not eating a salad,” he shot back and advanced a step, zeroed in on Zhao Deyin. If the alpha wanted to play chicken, he picked the wrong opponent.

“Oh my gods, oh my gods, oh my gods,” Qiu Rong was practically vibrating on his chair. “Kiss, kiss, kiss!”

However sick he was Zhao Deyin actually did have a good sense of flight or fight. The prominent cinnamon made his flight sense grow stronger. He strategically moved knowing that using his own somba training that he was going to throw Gu Chang, if he did what he was about to do,onto the plushy couch in the living room. 

“You get me pinned and you’ve earned it when I’m not sick.” Zhao Deyin mused. 

Gu Chang rolled his eyes and stepped back, his scent retreating. “Of course,” he muttered, neck hot, and pointedly went back to putting food away.

Zhao Deyin sighed then thought of his words. He could smell the faint scent of disappointment underneath his cinnamon. Zhao Deyin took a step forward to the island to help. “It didn’t mean you’re not worthy. You’re more than worthy of a kiss from any alpha you choose. I have full faith in your training. However, I am only trained in one thing. I only meant if I would be worthy to get one from you if I still had the ability to use my skills.”

“He wants to wrestle,” Qiu Rong piped up. “Earn the right to kiss you. Because it’s sexy - _ ow!”  _ He pouted when Zhao Deyin poked him. “What, tell me I’m wrong.”

“You’re not wrong but that’s not the point. If I am brat you’re a gremlin. Good thing that you’re Ning-ge and A-Cao’s problem.” Zhao Deyin poked him again for good measure. A fresh blush on his cheeks and down his neck. 

Gu Chang looked between them then snorted, leaning back against the counter again. “Alright then. You said this place has a gym. Let’s spar and see how well we match, if at all.”

There was a beat of silence following his words, then Qiu Rong looked smugly at Zhao Deyin. “Oh my gods, he’s perfect for you. I  _ told  _ you he was your fate!”

“Don’t say stuff like that. His life is his own and he probably won’t want to be with me.” Zhao Deyin mumbled low as he led Gu Chang to the gym. It was down the hallway behind the office. When they approached the doors opened automatically as the lights turned on. In the center of the room was a mat with weights on one side while the other had a treadmill and punching bag. 

“When you are ready.” Zhao Deyin gestured for Gu Chang and Qiu Rong to go in front of him. 

Qiu Rong stayed at the door, sitting on a yoga ball, while Gu Chang moved towards the mat. He wondered if Zhao Deyin would realize he had had no formal training other than  _ win, fight, don’t die.  _ Still, he had a good memory and had made his own style over the two years he’d been in the circuit. Taking a low stance, he held his hands out and waited, letting Zhao Deyin make the first move.

Zhao Deyin took off his socks and moved into the space. He did have formal somba training while living with his uncle. It was actually the other fighting style that is the minimum to move forward to guard one of the higher family members. Zhao Deyin through his mid back length hair up in a messy bun before taking his own pose. He waited a moment before catching on that Gu Chang was going to let him go first. He went forward and made a movement to swipe Gu Chang off his feet. 

It was a style Gu Chang had never seen, but an attack on his leg was still an attack on his leg, and in a smooth motion he countered with his own leg, blocking Zhao Deyin with his shin. He told his body  _ wall,  _ and all his muscles braced so he could slam his shoulder into Zhao Deyin’s full force, knocking the man off his balance. He didn’t go far, but then, that wasn’t the point, and Gu Chang moved back into his previous stance, waiting to see what would come next.

Zhao Deyin blinked as he caught himself from falling on his ass. He chuckled though it was at his own thought that he’d gone for the leg and almost got himself on the mat. Zhao Deyin stayed in sync though and maneuvered to try a different move that would make Gu Chang move into him. When that happened he could try again for the leg to get him down on the mat. 

Again, Gu Chang had no idea what to expect, but even a different style moved in ways he could understand. Zhao Deyin forced him close, so he let himself be jerked inwards, but once again he told his body  _ wall,  _ and it locked in place. When the leg came, he jumped over the kick and spun the moment his foot retouched the ground, his other leg hitting the man’s side and forcing them apart.

“What is this style?” he asked Zhao Deyin. He didn’t talk during fights as a rule, but this wasn’t a life or death struggle, just a battle for a kiss of all things. He felt safe enough to ask. Falling into his stance once more, he looked the man over. “It shares some moves with kickboxing, but you seem to focus on the legs most. Is that part of the style, or just a personal preference?”

Zhao Deyin got back into his pose as well after moving his hips to make sure his hip was alright. “Somba and it does focus on the legs. I prefer shoulders but there are two problems with that. The first is…” he went for another quick swipe of his leg to get Gu Chang to go the direction he wanted which was to step in. He’d use his arm to wrap instead of the leg but that left his side open again. “...if I did the handstand I would either a) fall over and hurt my back or b) miss which also would end in back pain. The second is that you’re almost a good half foot shorter than me. I could do it but you're quick so we return to the main issue.” 

“You’d also get dizzy -  _ ngh!”  _ Gu Chang forced his body to take the blow, becoming that mental and physical wall. He saw the man’s brief surprise at the move, before Gu Chang was spinning to the side and behind, swiping for his legs on that unprotected area. “I refuse to fight with vomit on the floor.”

Zhao Deyin let him catch his leg but he also used his longer arms to his advantage to grab the man. He pulled him in close. Yes, he took most of the fall onto the mat. However, his legs and arms made quick work to keep him pinned to his body. He couldn’t tap into his extra alpha strength due to the suppressants but he had decent strength due to his own practice without it. “Yeah, neither do I.” He chuckled.

Gu Chang grunted as he was taken down, but this too was nothing new. Many times he’d been forced to the dirt, so he did what he did then. He went limp.

He wasn’t light, he knew that, and he could feel how Zhao Deyin was weakened from his suppressants. Gu Chang, on the other hand, was not. True, he’d pulled in his scent and essence, but it only made him all the more stronger and heavier, and when he felt that grip move to accommodate the limp noodle of his body, he planted his feet and slammed to the side, shoving Zhao Deyin hard into the mat using his elbow into his side.

He was careful not to do damage. He’d done this move before and broken nearly six ribs on his opponent. He made sure it was a jolt, rather than a ramming force, forcing Zhao Deyin to let go by pressure point and reflex, rather than pain. He got up on his feet with a roll and chuckle, before stepping forward to offer his hand to the slightly winded man. “You good, bed stealer?”

Zhao Deyin huffed and acted like he was going to take the hand. However, he wrapped his leg around Gu Chang’s leg, yanking him down that way. He didn’t give Gu Chang a second to catch his breath or move. The moment the smaller man hit the mat Zhao Deyin rolled over him. But as quickly as he was on him he just flipped him again. 

“Good, how about you cinnamon bar?” Zhao Deyin laughed breathily from beneath him. He patted Gu Chang’s shoulder just before using the legs that’d keep Gu Chang in place to launch him off of him. Gu Chang ducked and rolled, letting his own momentum carry him back to his feet. Just in time to catch Zhao Deyin’s hands and lock in place, stopping him from tripping or flipping him. 

_ Wall,  _ he commanded and his body flexed, until no matter how hard Zhao Deyin pushed, Gu Chang didn’t move an inch. “Wondering what kissing you is going to be like,” he said offhand, dead serious, before suddenly releasing just as Zhao Deyin pushed and ducked under him, flipping the alpha over his shoulder and onto his back on the mat. Gu Chang grabbed his arms and pinned them down, his body at an angle over him, using his weight and strength to keep Zhao Deyin down. All he had to do was lower his head and Zhao Deyin’s legs would keep missing him, as they were now. He grinned roguishly, his chin on Zhao Deyin’s chest. “Are you sure you’re good? I can hear you wheezing.”

Zhao Deyin was actually trying to laugh because he was good as hell. If Gu Chang knew him like the omega about to pop his yoga ball did, Gu Chang wouldn’t be asking that question. “Positive and to answer your earlier question. Kissing me is probably going to be a mixture of a little bit of heaven and hell for you.” His tone teasing. 

“I’ve gotten well acquainted with hell these past two years,” Gu Chang told him, his grip loosening on Zhao Deyin’s wrists. His hands slid over his palms before he sat up, allowing the other to follow. “I have to imagine that anything with you is heaven in comparison. Probably better, really.”

“I didn’t mean a physical pain.” Zhao Deyin responded, reaching up to Gu Chang’s chest. His hand gently touching above the man’s heart. “I mean one that comes with something you might not have thought of wanting. Or I could be hundred percent wrong and my kisses are terrible.” 

“I didn’t mean physical pain either,” Gu Chang murmured, returning the touch to Zhao Deyin’s own heart. “Even if they are terrible, they’ll be better than heaven. Bliss. I’m certain of that. The real question is, would you want to waste one on me?”

“Didn’t I just spar to be worthy of one of yours? Do you still not know the answer?” Zhao Deyin responded, voice equally low. 

“Fair enough,” Gu Chang murmured and his hand trailed up the alpha’s neck to his jaw and cheek, before his fingers curled into the hair at his nape. Licking his lips, he leaned in for a kiss, though he made certain Zhao Deyin knew he could still say no by keeping his eyes on his. He stopped just short of kissing the man and breathed out slowly. “I’m not just kissing you because I won,” he said, then finally closed the gap, his mouth cautious, yet increasingly hungry for the other’s as their lips moved together.

Zhao Deyin let him control the kiss but gave back as Gu Chang gave him. The hand that’d kept flat on Gu Chang’s chest flattened then slipped around the man pulling down. Even with Gu Chang’s full weight on him he was still light. Pushing those thoughts aside he tilted his head back and let his lips part more to allow Gu Chang to deepen the kiss. 

Gu Chang did so before he heard the shutter of a camera, then the door hurriedly shutting. He growled and didn’t bother turning his head to look, breathless and flushed. “He didn’t.”

“Yes he did and I just ate my own words.” Zhao Deyin breathed out. His own cheeks flushed and his hand having not moved where it slid into the small of Gu Chang’s back to keep him in place. 

Gu Chang blinked at that, but didn’t move either, just pressed a slow, open mouthed kiss to the corner of Zhao Deyin’s lips. “Which words?”

“A mixture of heaven and hell.” Zhao Deyin answered, moving his hand up Gu Chang’s back digging slightly as he made his way to Gu Chang’s nape. His fingers splayed into the hair there. “That’s what your kisses are.” He reciprocated Gu Chang’s kisses by being just as slow but nipping slightly on his bottom lip. Because it was the truth for him. The man above him kissed him and gave him a taste of heaven that made a spark of desire go down his spine. Gu Chang’s kisses were also hell because now he was addicted and he knew that right now he’d always want more.

“Are my kisses that bad?” Gu Chang asked, amused, and nipped Zhao Deyin’s lips right back.

“The absolute worst.” He answered teasingly before pulling him down for another kiss. This one was more firm than the last. His fingers tightened on the locks of hair to keep him in place, 

“Then shall I torture you by asking you out?” Gu Chang asked, breathless and voice husky. “Or is that  _ too  _ tortuous?”

“It’ll be worse but you’ll find that works for me.” Zhao Deyin answered between kisses. Then he paused pulling back to look Gu Chang in the eyes. “But to make myself clear. That my answer is yes if you would want to ask me out.” 

Gu Chang chuckled at that, at the man’s hopeful face, and knew he was making the right call, for once. “Well good, because I  _ am _ asking.”

“Good because I’m accepting. Now, not to be a brat but can we move this somewhere more comfortable and uh...warm.” Zhao Deyin flushed feeling the cold air come on. Soon the room would be like a meat locker. “I offer more kisses as payment for moving rooms.” 

Gu Chang pretended to consider that and chuckled at Zhao Deyin’s expression. “Alright, alright, fine. I’m up, I’m up.”

“Good.” Zhao Deyin said as he tugged Gu Chang along to his bedroom. He sighed though seeing a cackling Qiu Rong on the couch. “You’re an ass and as long as it’s money you horde of asses betted on then it’s Gu Chang’s. Body favors you get to keep.” 

“I won a date!” Qiu Rong said, not even a little ashamed. He wiggled in his seat. “And we’re pooling the money for him, don’t worry.”

“No,” Gu Chang huffed, drawing Qiu Rong’s wide eyes. “Any money won goes to my sister. That’s my condition.”

“It’s yours.” Zhao Deyin pulled Gu Chang close. He smiled down at him. The hand moving to rest on Gu Chang’s lower back. “...to do with what you want.” He turned his head as Qiu Rong was about to take another picture. “Do it and I’ll send Ning-ge to the United States with Uncle Tang instead of Thailand with Uncle Fang.” 

“Petty brat,” Qiu Rong pouted, but obediently put away his phone. “There. Happy now?”

“Yes, now go do whatever is annoying but adorable to those two lovesick dolts that you’re in a relationship with.” Zhao Deyin rambled as he refocused on heading towards their rooms. He didn’t wait for an answer from the other. Zhao Deyin smiled warmly at Gu Chang. 

He stopped, smelling the cats that were still in his room. So he decided that if Gu Chang wanted to kick him out that he’d be the one to return to his own room. Zhao Deyin turned around and pulled Gu Chang in. The doors shut behind them in time for Zhao Deyin to kiss the shorter man. He gently cupped the man’s cheek with one hand.

“Why do i get this feeling you’re going to be the insatiable one?” Gu Chang murmured against his mouth, his hands gripping Zhao Deyin’s hips and pulling him close.

“Because you have  _ very _ good instincts.” Zhao Deyin responded, letting himself be maneuvered however Gu Chang wanted him. He kissed him again after glancing at the bed to see that there were the new sheets that he’d had washed. The smell of orchids and vanilla wafted from them as they neared the couch at the foot of the bed. 

Gu Chang huffed at that and pushed the alpha onto his back then climbed over him and going for a spot under his jaw with his lips and teeth. “Well, I did have to learn to survive,” he said and kissed a path down his throat. 

Zhao Deyin gasped at the feel of teeth and kisses. His scent became stronger though not by much. His suppressants and medication for the cold kept his alpha at bay. “You did.” he breathed out. 

“I had to,” Gu Chang said, nuzzling in close to his neck to scent him. “One of these days I want to feel your alpha,” he told the man before biting a mark onto spot.

Zhao Deyin felt a shiver run down his spine at his words. He took hold of Gu Chang’s hair again to pull him up into a kiss. It was heady and he poured his desire for that too. Though he knew that he would need to slowly open up his alpha side to Gu Chang. That would mean a few changes. “I know and I want that too.” 

“On your own time,” Gu Chang said, not wanting to rush him, and straddled the man’s hips with a shiver of his own. Gods, but it had been awhile since he’d kissed someone, or been with someone. it ached how much he’d missed it. “I’m not going anywhere unless you no longer want me here.”

Zhao Deyin chuckled as his hands went to rest on Gu Chang’s hips. He looked up at him with fond eyes. “I was about to say the same to you.” Zhao Deyin gently rubbed his thumb on the sliver of warm flesh where Gu Chang’s shirt had ridden up. “About both things actually except this is my apartment.” He sniffled and laughed. “I know this is late but I hope you don’t get sick from me.”

“Worth it,” Gu Chang assured him, though he wasn't too worried. His suppressant doubled as an antibiotic, given the fighting ring was hardly sanitary. Even if he caught a cold, it would be gone ina day or two. “But if you're  _ so  _ worried, perhaps I should stop kissing you…?”

“I’m not  _ that _ worried.” Zhao Deyin responded. His thumb catching the line of scar. He moved his hand to trace the scar after pushing the shirt up more. Zhao Deyin’s eyes darkened at the sight. He sat up keeping one hand on Gu Chang’s hip while the other moved to cup Gu Chang’s cheek. The hand dropped back down and went to the shirt. He waited for Gu Chang’s approval to help him out of it. 

Gu Chang nodded and wiggled out of the shirt, letting it fall to the side and onto the floor. His body was riddled with scars from the ring and he brought Zhao Deyin’s hand back up to the one he’d first touched. “It doesn’t hurt anymore. Just looks bad.”

“It’s beautiful. You’re beautiful.” Zhao Deyin complimented as he moved forward to press kisses to the scars on Gu Chang’s clavicle and neck. Between kissing he took off his tank showing off his own chest. He had burns from the car accident followed by being shot on his left shoulder. Though his tattoo of the chrysanthemums and snake started on the shoulder and went down his side. He had a stab scar low on his right hip too. 

Zhao Deyin didn’t give Gu Chang the same luxury of looking him over. He used his leg to wrap around Gu Chang’s leg promptly to flip them. His hair falling out of the hair bun like a veil. He leaned down kissing Gu Chang softly but ended it with a bite and tug to the lower lip. Then with a light chuckle he started at the scar on Gu Chang’s clavicle. He kissed it reverently as his hands roamed Gu Chang’s sides. 

Gu Chang groaned happily at the change and his hands went into that glorious hair. “Broken bottle,” he managed to gasp, explaining the scar currently under Zhao Deyin’s lips. “Pissed off an alpha.”

“And this one?” Zhao Deyin asked, breathing over a rather deep jagged scar just an inch under the dip of Gu Chang’s neck. He kissed it too after running his lips over it.

“Knife,” Gu Chang shivered, a wry grin on his face. “Pissed off an alpha.”

“I know this one. This is from a boot spur and let me guess..” he trailed to lick before kissing the slightly puffed scarring on the other clavicle. “... a pissed off alpha?”

“Yes,” Gu Chang breathed out a chuckle. “He wanted me to suck his dick. I told him he could suck it himself.”

“To which i am sure that you ensured he got worse than this.” Zhao Deyin mused, letting his weight settle on Gu Chang. He kissed him softly then trailed another set of kisses down his neck. He nipped on his Adam’s apple before before touching a three lined scar over the omega’s heart. 

“What happened there? I know it was an alpha because it didn’t heal properly. But I know that our claws are banned in the home ring.” 

“Claws, but not your home ring,” Gu Chang told him. “One of my first fights, when everyone was still trying to take my head off for daring to be in the circuit.”

That explanation had Zhao Deyin giving much more devotion to the marks. He gave them plenty of attention and hummed happily at Gu Chang’s hands, still in his hair. “I am sorry you have so many but then I’m not.” There was a flicker mischief in his eyes. 

“I take it you like scars?” Gu Chang chuckled and pulled him up for a proper kiss. 

“I like  _ your  _ scars.” Zhao Deyin answered, returning the kiss with equal fervor. “They provide me with tales about you and proof of your character.” He smiled warmly as he leaned back.

“I like yours too,” Gu Chang said and slid his hands down Zhao Deyin’s neck to his chest. Feeling the bumps and uneven patches, his eyes only softened. “You look like you’ve been through hell, and yet here you are.”

“I was mistaken for Uncle Tang due to him assigning Zhao Ziyi and her lot of dangerous ladies when visiting him.” Zhao Deyin explained his burns, shivering at the touches. His scent trying to become more pronounced due to how happy he was at this moment. “The gunshot was an ex who was constantly jealous of Zhao Bin and from another triad family. I should have paid attention to what Qiu Rong was trying to tell me. While the stab was a botched kidnapping. He couldn’t get out with me so he decided to try and kill me there in the elevator. I was nineteen for that scar.” 

“And here you are,” Gu Chang said again, heart panging for him. He pressed on Zhao Deyin’s hip with his knee to urge him to roll over, and there was a thrill in the ease at which he got the alpha below him again. He carefully put his weight on the man’s hips and leaned down to kiss and gently nip at each marking. “You are beautiful, Zhao Deyin. Scars and all.”

“Yes and so are you.” Zhao Deyin said. He let out a small shuddering breath and arched into the touches. Zhao Deyin enjoyed the weight of the smaller man above him and could lay here in the man’s bed for hours just melting into the kisses and touches. 

Gu Chang chuckled at that and nipped a spot on his neck. “I’ll take your word for it.”


	6. Chapter 6

Zhao Deyin snuggled up closer to the heat in his arms.The room was filled with their mixed scents and the added warmth of the comforter. His head had been resting on the pillow with Gu Chang almost tucked into the nape of the man’s neck. He was having a wonderful dream about taking Gu Chang to his beach house when he caught the whiff of chocolate. He sniffed the air then grumbled, pressing his face into Gu Chang’s nape. Zhao Deyin pulled the man even closer to him. 

“No…” Zhao Deyin fussed. His legs twisted around Gu Chang’s legs. “A-Chang, make it go away.” 

“How can I make it go away when you’re being a squid?” Gu Chang groaned back, voice rough with sleep. “ _ You _ make it go away.”

Zhao Deyin rubbed his face into the man’s nape. He gently grazed his teeth along the soft skin. Unlike last night when his oak and berry scent stirred it actually was more prominent than before. That woke him up quickly and he was detangling from Gu Chang like he was on fire. “I..I will take care of it.” He rubbed his face, tossing back the comforter to get out of bed. His suppressants had worn off and he didn’t want his alpha to entice him to something that Gu Chang wasn’t ready for. He looked over at a grinning Qiu Rong, a glass with the black pills in hand.

“You don’t have to - “ Gu Chang started, but stopped himself, seeing the man’s real panic. So he simply snuggled back into the pillows, his own omega smell strong and unruly. The hint of heat was in the air and he sighed, but it was almost past anyway. The smell was just a reminder that he’d once again forced one away, and he decided not to care about it, stuffing his face into the soft pillow and humming tiredly.

“He’s right you know,” Qiu Rong murmured, too soft for anyone but Zhao Deyin could hear. Still, he held the pills out, leaving that choice - as it rightfully was - to Zhao Deyin. “There’s chocolate croissants and some pudding in the kitchen. And your father called for a meeting this afternoon, so I got out your favorite suit.”

“Thank you.” Zhao Deyin said, voice low and unsure. He waited for Qiu Rong to quietly leave. When the doors shut. He turned to Gu Chang and swallowed. “I...take these because of my parents being both alphas. So what I feel is twice as strong like the extra spice in your scent in the air and in our bed…” Zhao Deyin started. “...I don’t want anything to happen that yo-...we don’t want. As if you haven’t already figured it out, but I am passionate now. Imagine me without the suppressants.” 

“I think you need to remember what it means to trust yourself, and others, but I understand,” Gu Chang said, sitting up and running a hand through his hair. It flopped wildly against his jaw. “Do what you need to do, Zhao Deyin. You’re not going to chase me off no matter what you choose.”

Zhao Deyin thought about what Gu Chang said. Gu Chang wasn’t wrong. He  _ did _ need to trust himself and the one he wanted to be with. What Ruan Kai did wasn’t his fault. The man was a master manipulator. He peered down at the pills in his hand. He was a bit anxious though his mind was made up. This with Gu Chang was nothing like what had happened. Gu Chang wasn’t plotting to trap him into a marriage with children. “I won’t go cold turkey. I will take half.” Zhao Deyin said, biting down his lip as he met Gu Chang’s gaze. 

Gu Chang made sure not an iota of relief made it into his expression or scent. He nodded seriously. “Smart,” he said like nothing was different. Nothing really was, anyway. He stretched and yawned widely. “Does your friend only believe in chocolate as breakfast?” he asked, sniffing the air. “Chocolate croissants again, but also chocolate pudding? Your blood is going to be more chocolate than anything by noon.”

Zhao Deyin sat down one of the pills in the glass dish on his nightstand. Then he took the remaining pill with the water. His gaze stayed on Gu Chang. “It helps with the taste of the pills.” Zhao Deyin stated before moving to join Gu Chang on the bed. He leaned forward and kissed Gu Chang’s forehead. “I want you to know that this wasn’t an easy choice but that I want to trust us both.” He grinned as his gaze drifted down to his bite mark on Gu Chang’s neck. “And that I am tactile.”

“I figured that out last night,” Gu Chang huffed and patted his cheek, before flopping back down on the bed, not wanting to get up, even for chocolate croissants. “Fuck. I hate my suppressants,” he growled, so Zhao Deyin would know he had a friend in this shared misery of pills. “I have to use them in the ring, but they fuck up my heats, if you were wondering what that smell was... I always feel so damn gross afterwards.”

“Not to sound condescending but I know what that smell is. You just smell spicer than normal.” Zhao Deyin said, laying them down on the bed with him. He moved to where he could lay his head on the man’s stomach. The smell was rich and called to his alpha side. “I’d usually miss it if I’d taken both pills. It blocks everything and I understand why you use it in the ring. Those assholes would use it against you.”

“One is still trying to,” Gu Chang snorted and ran his hands lazily through Zhao Deyin’s hair. “Shang Li. He says he lost because my pheromones blinded him or some shit. Nevermind that I was on suppressants, so he wouldn’t have been able to smell me much.”

The thought had him breathing in Zhao Deyin’s cooling scent, much stronger now and happier. He could tell the alpha was still worried about his choice, so he did his best to relax him. “Since you’re probably worried about it, I have an implant,” he said slowly and softly. “I can’t have kids until I take it out. So you don’t have to worry about unexpected kids or something like that. Neither do I. Kids should be a choice, you know?”

“Yes, they should be.” Zhao Deyin hummed, reaching up to gently the scar given to Gu Chang by the alpha’s claw. “And it’s one of the main reasons I take them and why they’re locked up so only Qiu Rong and I can get them out. My previous partner took advantage of me. He switched out my suppressants for placebo pills. He’d wanted to get pregnant to have our families unite.” 

Gu Chang’s scent sharpened in protective anger, and for a moment he just held the man. Then, he took Zhao Deyin’s hand from his scar to below his navel, where there was a raised mark hidden in the soft, dark hair trailing below his waist. “Feel that?” he asked and pushed Zhao Deyin’s fingers in. The implant was close to the skin, so he knew the man could feel it well enough. “It doesn’t stop my heats, because heats are more emotional than physical. Think of it as a sterile pill, which blocks the necessary organs. I can neither have children or make children with this in, so even if neither of us are on suppressants, if we are knees deep in a rut and heat and don’t leave the bed for weeks, as long as this is here, it won't matter. You’re not getting a surprise kid from me. And you can scan it to make sure.”

Zhao Deyin swallowed hard as he felt the implant. It was a promise that made a few thoughts pop into his head as well. The thought of spending his heats with Gu Chang made his heart skip a beat too. “I don’t need to. I  _ trust _ you.” Zhao Deyin leaned forward and kissed Gu Chang’s stomach above the implant.

Gu Chang smiled at that, blushing, and ran his hands through Zhao Deyin’s hair again. “Still, know the offer is out there. I have a doctor’s appointment in two weeks to check it, so you can come with me if you want. These things have a bad habit of shifting around in some people, so I have to go in every three months to have it scanned.”

“Your job doesn’t help that either.” Zhao Deyin commented, before pressing another kiss to the man’s stomach. “And if you still feel up to me going then I will go with you.” The scent of cinnamon coming strong from him stirred his alpha side. His breath became shallow as he shut eyes to enjoy the moment. “You’re welcome to come with me to mine.” 

“That’s what couples do, right?” Gu Chang mused, his own breathing deepening and his eyes glowing a bit. He playfully poked the man’s cheek. “Zhao Deyin, get up here and kiss me. I’m not that flexible.”

Zhao Deyin chuckled, pressing another kiss to the man’s stomach. He was going to kiss a trail back up to the man’s lips but the tug told him that the other wasn’t wanting to be patient. So, he obliged Gu Chang and lifted himself up to kiss the man. It was an open and playful kiss that he smiled into. “Don’t lie. Yesterday told me you were plenty  _ flexible _ .” 

“That was yesterday. Yesterday Gu Chang was flexible. This morning Gu Chang isn’t,” Gu Chang huffed, scowling playfully back at him. “Stop laughing, it’s hard to kiss you.”

“Make me.” Zhao Deyin teased. He nipped Gu Chang’s chin lightly. 

Gu Chang kissed Zhao Deyin’s nose, because it was what he could reach without effort, and sighed. “No, I like your laugh,” he admitted with a huff.

Zhao Deyin laughed once more at the childish kiss to his nose. “You like to hide yours.” Zhao Deyin finally moved enough to kiss him on the lips. It was firm and turned headier as Zhao Deyin teasingly tried to pull back.

“No,” Gu Chang fussed, upping the pout to get the man to laugh more. He put his arms around his neck and held him down. 

“Yes, you do. I saw that yesterday and it made me wanna eat your laugh.” Zhao Deyin laughed, trying to get Gu Chang to laugh. So he let his hands roam to attempt to tickle him.

_ “No,”  _ Gu Chang said again, more emphatically, and started to squirm. It wasn’t exactly that it tickled, but that he was sensitive. No one had touched him in two years, not like this, and it was like his body didn’t know how to react. A bubble of laughter started to rise in his voice. “ _ No _ , you cannibal.”

“Yes and give me what I crave.” Zhao Deyin egged on as he reached down to tickle behind Gu Chang’s knee. He felt the shiver through the other before he got exactly what he wanted. Gu Chang laughed, bright and boyish, and did his best to wiggle free.

“Fucking gremlin!” he accused, wheezing around the giggles, and lightly smacked Zhao Deyin’s shoulder when the man looked far too pleased with himself. “Brat.” 

“I do believe that I am the older one between us so if anyone is the brat it’s you.” Zhao Deyin teased, not stopping his soft rubbing of the sensitive area. He’d have gone for the other leg but he had it pinned beneath him. “But I’ll accept gremlin nicely.” He used his other hand to turn Gu Chang’s chin so that he could kiss him as the man laughed. It was to keep his promise that he’d eat Gu Chang’s laughter. 

Gu Chang did his best to kiss back, melting back into the pillows and managing to get his leg more wrapped around Zhao Deyin, stopping the light touch. Still, he chuckled, breathless, between each kiss, and pulled the man in close. His scent sweetened in a rich, nearly smoky flavor, and his eyes were glowing as he opened them, half lidded and wanting. “You’re going to kickstart a fake heat if you keep this up,” he murmured, not nearly as mad about it as he could have been. “For some reason, when I laugh, it makes my body receptive. And being like this with you…”

He didn’t have the words for it, so he just kissed Zhao Deyin passionately as his scent wrapped around them, hoping that conveyed it well enough. “Zhao Deyin.”

“Gu Chang.” Zhao Deyin murmured back between kisses. Zhao Deyin was already feeling the effects of Gu Chang’s scent. His own scent reacted and blended perfectly with Gu Chang’s. It was so welcoming and made him want to break the rule he just made for himself. “You should laugh more. You deserve to be happy and healthy.” 

“I’ll work on it,” Gu Chang said, back to pouting, and kissed the alpha’s nose. “We should probably go get those croissants. Unless you want to get them and bring them back. Morning in bed before your meeting or whatever you’re doing.”

“One more kiss?” Zhao Deyin requested, running his hand up the back of Gu Chang’s leg. “On my lips though and I’ll be persuaded to do just that. Besides, it’s my bi-monthly meeting with my father and uncle tang to make sure that the business is going well. Before your mind starts wandering, I own the company BlackHeart. You’ve possibly heard of it and I won’t be offended if you laugh.” 

“The name needs work, but I do know,’ Gu Chang told him with a soft snort. “Believe it or not, I was offered a job there once.”

“You’d be good at it and what would you suggest that I change it too?” Zhao Deying thought about how he’d remember Gu Chang. Those stunning green eyes would have stolen his heart at first sight. 

“Don’t know. I’m not one for naming things,” Gu Chang shrugged. “And I never formally interviewed. When I was still in university, I did some bodyguard jobs as an income. I met one of your people who was guarding some important person or another. Zhao Ziyi was her name. She gave me your card, but I never called. It wasn’t what I wanted to be.”

“She is my adoptive elder sister.” Zhao Deyin grinned. So that explained why he hadn’t heard of Gu Chang.  When his sister was originally assigned to him when he started the company. “And that’s why I didn’t get the chance to ever hear about you. She was with me when I first started the company. Now she is with Father. You might see her if you wanted to come with me to lunch. If not, we are going to the Goldfinch. You could invite Lian Shi. Or if you wanted to stay home you can stay here in our nest.” 

“Staying in,” Gu Chang said readily. “Feel gross, remember? And sore. Gonna need some meds in a little bit. But first, I think I owe you a kiss.”

“If you need anything you’re free to take from my room as well.” Zhao Deyin offered then grinned as Gu Chang leaned into him, “Yes, you do.”

Gu Chang kissed him slowly, parting with a soft nip to his lower lip. He laid back against the pillows with a smirk. “Are you persuaded?”

“Are you sure you want the croissants?” Zhao Deyin asked, leaning in to Gu Chang for another kiss. He kissed him teasingly before pulling back. Gu Chang didn’t get the chance to answer before Zhao Deyin winked and was off of him heading for the doors. They opened and he disappeared down the hall to the kitchen. 

Zhao Deyin returned with a small tray carrying the croissants along with a cup of coffee and a glass of orange juice. He grinned at him. “Don’t worry the coffee is for you.” He sat the tray on the side table and sat down on the side of the bed.

“Bless you,” Gu Chang said, making a hand sign as though he were actually blessing the alpha before taking the coffee. He hummed happily at the rich taste. “Thank you.”

That happy hum from Gu Chang made him want to set aside the coffee and kiss him. Instead he took the free hand and brought the inside of the wrist to his lips. He pressed a firm kiss to the soft spot where Gu Chang’s scent was pronounced. He grazed his teeth over the spot. “I am going to enjoy devouring you.” He thought he said in his mind but the sharp gasp from Gu Chang let him know he said out loud. He gazed up at Gu Chang.

“I… i mean, same,” Gu Chang managed after a moment, licking his lips. It didn’t seem to help his dry mouth. “If you don’t mind an omega pinning you to the bed and having his way with you.”

“You can manhandle me as much as you like.” Zhao a Deyin answered, tone sultry then kissed his wrist. He decided to kiss his way up to Gu Chang’s palm and fingers. That’s when he noticed the difference in the hands. He’d gotten a hold of the right hand last night. “Earlier when you mentioned my sister offering you a job. What did you want to do with these talented hands. I’m betting underground fighting wasn’t what you had in mind.” He kissed a scar between index and thumb.

“Fashion design,” Gu Chang said, breathing out a tad shakily at the kisses. He bit his lip when Zhao Deyin licked the scar. “But… not a chance of that now.”

Zhao Deyin felt a pant of sadness for the man. It must have hurt so much to see your dreams be snatched from you. “You’ve injured your hands too much.” Zhao Deyin murmured between kissing fingers. That’s when it dawned on him. “ that’s why you didn’t use the spoon I set out.” 

“I can’t grip a pencil and utensils are a pain in the ass,” Gu Chang confirmed, shivering under him. “I’m teaching my right hand to write, but it’s still shaky as hell.”

“Then we are in luck because finger foods are something I’ve got down pat.” Zhao Deyin grinned then pressed a kiss to the center of the man’s left hand. “Maybe I can put this therapy class to good use.” A mischievous gleam in his eye while he smiled sweetly at Gu Chang. 

“I’d rather you just kiss me, you gremlin,” Gu Chang huffed, soft around the edges. He set his coffee on the nightstand and tugged on a lock of Zhao Deyin’s hair. “Get down here.”

“With plea _ sure _ .” Zhao Deyin hummed happily. He obliged the ma’am in crawling over him to kiss him teasingly at first then deepened the kiss as Gu Chang parted his lips more. His scent became more prominent. He’d just settled his weight on the man when there was a knock on the door. 

“Damn it.” He breathed, pulling back a bit. “Twenty more minutes.” 

“In twenty minutes, if you’re not in the suit, you’ll be late!” Qiu Rong called through the door. Gu Chang snorted at Zhao Deyin’s immediate pout and leaned up to kiss it away.

Eyes brightened at an idea. “Take a shower with me?” He waggled his eyebrows and kissed Gu Chang’s dimple. 

“We’ll never get out,” Gu Chang laughed, but didn’t resist Zhao Deyin taking his hand.

“But you’ll be…” Zhao Deyin pouted again then reluctantly got up. “...take a bath while I’m gone and I’ll massage those sore spots for you.”

“You just want your hands all over me,” Gu Chang huffed and gave him one more kiss. “I’ll be nice and ready for you when you get back.”

“Thank you for being so generous.” Zhao Deyin winked at him before disappearing into Gu Chang’s bathroom. When he came back out his scent was less pronounced. The towel was hanging low on his hips and he was drying hair with another towel on his shoulders. To his utter joy the suit was hanging up in the room. It was a dark wine suit with black button up and black tie. His boxers were laid over the arm of the couch. 

“Need some help?” Gu Chang asked, sounding close to falling asleep again.

“No I’m alright.” Zhao Deyin huffed in amusement. He tossed the towel on the couch then ran his fingers through his hair as he took in the sight of the other he got dressed. Zhao Deyin approached the bed he was in his button down and just put his cuffs in. “I’ll be back just before dinner.” 

“Mmn,” Gu Chang hummed as he was kissed and nodded. “I’ll be here.”

“Text me if you need anything, A-Chang.” Zhao Deyin dared before kissing him again. Then he finished getting dressed. His hair was braided off to the side. “See you in a few.” He glanced over to the man only to find him asleep. He kissed his forehead then headed out. 


	7. Chapter 7

“You’re late.” Zhao Ziyi stated. Her dark brown eyes focused on him. She’d recently cut her hair short with an undercut as well. Though it showed off her tattoo that started at her nape and went down her shoulders that was hidden by the short black bandage dress. Her eyeliner was sharp enough cut like the dangling earrings that could second for knives. 

“I'm sorry, is father upset?” Zhao Deyin asked, stepping up beside her as she turned around to walk inside the Goldfinch. Zhao Ziyi was already six foot two but her heels had her taller than him by three inches. 

“No, he’s thankfully been on a call with Uncle Fang.” Zhao Ziyi answered, smiling as he offered her his arm. She took it and lightly petted his forearm. It was then that she smelt spicy cinnamon. 

“Are you dating someone?” 

“Yes.” Zhao Deyin swallowed. His sister was rather protective especially after Zhao Bin blabbed about his last ex’s indiscretions. 

“So where is he?” Zhao Ziyi asked. The disapproval in her tone wasn’t missed. 

“He’s exhausted from my attentions. So I left him to rest. He would have come.” Zhao Deyin countered as they approached the table where Zhao Xian was seated. 

“Of course he would have. So when we have the party this Friday. He’ll be well  _ rested.” _

“Yes but I want to ask him first. If he says no it doesn’t mean he’s using me either. Friday is a family party.” Zhao Deyin said. “I just got him. I don’t want to overwhelm him.” 

“Alright, but I reserve the right to have lunch with the both of you to get to know him better.” 

“Agreed.” Zhao Deyin smiled then helped her into her seat and then into his. His father having just got off the phone to start their meeting. “Hello, father.” 

\---

The meeting had gone really well. He’d even was able to make sure that his sister didn’t follow him home. Because he’d been out so long Zhao Deyin grabbed some kolaches filled with fruit and meat with cheese for lunch. 

“I’m back.” Zhao Deyin greeted.

“With food I hope,” Gu Chang called back, the scent of honeyed soap and cinnamon strong in the air. Gu Chang peered around a corner, a towel through his hair. “How’d it go?”

“That’d be a yes.” Zhao Deyin held up the brown paper bag with a smile before depositing it on the island to go Gu Chang. He wrapped an arm around him pulling him close for a kiss. “It went well. I want to invite you to something though. Don’t agree unless you want to.” 

“That sounds ominous,” Gu Chang said, but let himself be moved about. “Ask.”

Zhao Deyin dipped down to scent Gu Chang’s neck. He stayed there for a moment before grazing his teeth along the sensitive flesh. “Zhao Ai is having a party at her new residence and has invited us. It’s casual with drinking, good, swimming, and possible mingling. It’s a mixture of family and friends.”

“Sounds fun, as long as you don’t mind being on my arm,” Gu Chang said, sensing the alpha’s nerves at asking. He wasn’t much for parties, but he’d go if it meant he could swim and dance with Zhao Deyin. He shivered at the feeling of teeth. “Do I need to buy a suit?”

“Jeans and a shirt kind of night. She’ll do her business dinner another night. And if you want specific trunks for swimming we can get those.” Zhao Deyin answered after a careful nip beyond that spot. He didn’t have the right to mark his scent gland so he wouldn’t. He leaned back. “And by us shopping I meant me watching you try them on.” He waggled his brows then guided Gu Chang to the island. Zhao Deyin pulled out the kolach filled boxes. “The red box is the dessert filled ones and the white is the meat and cheese filled ones. I got two vegetable ones if your stomach is sensitive after suppressants. Mine is sometimes.” 

Gu Chang went for the meat one, despite his stomach turning just a little. “It’s not too bad today. I slept a while and my body calmed down, though I think a lot of it had to do with you.”

Zhao Deyin moved a bit back. Though it was just so he wasn’t tempted to start kissing the man. He looked adorable in his oversized t-shirt and lounge pants. “I….haven’t had a rut in two years. My essence must be stronger than I thought….” Zhao Deyin thought about maybe he should go to his doctors to see if he needed to change how much he should cut back. 

“No, I meant that being with you puts my omega at ease. I haven’t felt  _ safe  _ in two years,” Gu Chang reiterated, huffing and going a bit pink. He pulled on Zhao Deyin’s hair with a pout. “Brat.”

“You misunderstand.” Zhao Deyin poked Gu Chang’s cheek. “You’re not going to get to eat any of the kolaches, because oversized sweaters  _ are _ a thing for me too.” 

“But if I  _ don’t  _ eat the kolaches, then I won’t have enough stamina,” Gu Chang countered, completely nonplussed by the implication. “So eat up, Zhao Deyin.  _ You’re  _ going to need it.”

“Oh, you meant the food.” Zhao Deyin hummed, playing along with implications as he looked him over. He took off his jacket, setting it on the stool. “So, I got chicken, shrimp, and pork. The vegetable one is carrots, broccoli, cauliflower, and cheese.”

“Pork,” Gu Chang said, sniffing the one he’d grabbed. It was chicken so he swapped it for the pork one, a satisfied look on his face. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” Zhao Deyin grinned as he went for the vegetable one. He liked them naturally and settled the best when he wasn’t on his regular regiment. He took a bite then got rid of his tie and rolled up his sleeves to go pour them a drink. “What would you like?”

“Baijiu, if you have it,” Gu Chang told him around a humming bite of food. “Nothing else hits right for me.”

“Well if you change your mind we have water, coke, a few energy drinks, orange juice, and of course coffee.” Zhao Deyin said, grabbing a bottle of baijiu for Gu Chang while getting a coke for himself. He opened the bottle of baijiu. He grabbed a glass and put one of the large balls of ice in there for Gu Chang. 

“Despite how Zhao Bin feels. The two of you do have similar tastes.” He laughed. 

“Just a little,” Gu Chang said, “and a coke too, please.” Being handed the glass of baijiu he lifted it to his nose to sniff it, then took the barest sip. “Damn… this is quality shit.”

“You can blame Qiu Rong for that. He’s the one who orders the liquor here.” Zhao Deyn grinned, giving up his own coke. Then he went to get himself another one. “You wouldn’t believe the amount that little man drinks.” 

“If I saw dead people too, I’d never be sober,” Gu Chang huffed and saluted the man with the glass. “This is for the pain, by the way. I haven’t taken the meds because I wanted to be clear headed, especially if this night goes the way we both want it to, apparently. So.”

He knocked back the drink and made a face, pleased and pained all in one. Baijiu had a pleasant burn, and the quality of this vintage held a very impressive one. He chased it down with the coke. “Unless you don’t want -”

“I do.” Zhao Deyin answered without hesitation. He took a sip of his coke. His ears flushed. “And you’re not wrong. I’d drink more too if I was him.” He licked his lips. 

“Don’t worry, that little bit won’t make me drunk and stupid,” Gu Chang mumured, eyes dark under his lashes as he smirked playfully around a bite. “You might, though.”

“And we both know that I  _ will  _ be.” Zhao Deyin responded, swallowing. “Considering I've turned that way already and that’s with suppressants.”

“I have that effect,” Gu Chang managed with a straight face before laughing, his eyes crinkled into little half moons, boyish and charming. “Don’t worry, Zhao Deyin, I’ll take good care of you.”

“I have every confidence.” Zhao Deyin said, over the rim of his glass that he’d gotten for himself. “Considering how you took care of me last night.” He smiled thinking about how he’d let Gu Chang control the pace and what they did. 

“True, you seemed to enjoy me in the driver’s seat,” Gu Chang mused. “Is that what you like?”

“With you I do.” Zhao Deying responded, “I feel like I can trust you with myself.”

“You can,” Gu Chang promised, his smile taming down into something more serious. “I  _ will  _ take care of us. Tonight, tomorrow night, any night. I promise.”

Zhao Deyin’s eyes started glowing white. He hadn’t missed the change in Gu Chang’s tone. “And you can trust me too. I promise as well.” His own voice deepened as he sat his glass down. 

“Are we going to finish the food,” Gu Chang laughed and reached forward to pull the man in for a kiss.

“If you want us too, otherwise do with me what you want.” Zhao Deyin said between kissing Gu Chang back. He smiled into their kiss making his eyes only glow more. 

“I think we need to go to bed. I’m not doing anything on cement countertops,” was the answer he got, then, with a roguish grin, Gu Chang pulled him back to the bedroom, eyes glowing in the dark.

  
  


Gu Chang couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so comfortable. His nose was clogged with Zhao Deyin’s smell, his skin slightly tacky from dried sweat, his lips kiss bruised and his hips sore. Still, plastered as he was to Zhao Deyin’s back, holding the man as he slept and his face smashed into the back of his neck, he had to admit that, no matter how much he may need a shower, he’d never been more reluctant to move and felt so warm, cozy and…  _ safe. _

He flushed a little at the thought, his scent richening with it, and hid his embarrassment by kissing Zhao Deyin’s scent point, then down to his shoulder, where he nibbled in a little mark to rouse him. “A-Yin.”

Zhao Deyin hummed as he leaned back into Gu Chang’s kisses. He was sore himself from their nightly activities. His back had the most marks between nails and teeth. He’d not realized how much the other had enjoyed love bites till he was practically covered in them. Those memories along with another kiss woke him up enough to lean more back and tilted his head in request for a kiss. 

“A- Chang.” He breathed out.

“Seems I got you to myself a moment before your hurricane comes barreling in with chocolate croissants,” Gu Chang said, kissing him and nipping lightly at his cheek in invitation to turn over in his arms if he wanted. 

Not willing to miss an opportunity for a kiss, Zhao Deyin turned over to chase after the fleeting kiss. His arm wrapping around Gu Chang’s waist pulling him flush against him. Zhao Deyin’s hand gently running up Gu Chang’s back. “Yes we do. Now let’s make it last.” Zhao Deyin murmured. 

“Not too much, I don't want to scare him off forever… or maybe I do,” Gu Chang mused and chuckled before kissing him slowly. He felt lazy in the warmth and in being held, like, for once, he had all the time in the world. His hands slid through Zhao Deyin’s hair and he smirked, feeling the mess he’d made of it the night before. “I hope you have a good detangler.”

“I do and I’d be more than tempted to scare him off. You have no idea how many times I’ve walked in on some compromising things between that jackal with A-Cao and Ning-ge.” Zhao Deyin huffed, returning the kiss with equal fervor. Then he started a trail of kisses down his chin and down Gu Chang’s neck. 

Gu Chang hummed in pleasure and tilted his head to give him more room, his eyes fluttering shut. “That's why normal people knock,” he huffed, amused, and took one of Zhao Deyin’s hands to kiss the wrist.

“I did..mostly.” Zhao Deyin countered. He nipped at Gu Chang’s adam’s apple where there was already a small mark. 

“No pity,” Gu Chang chuckled and let the man take his time exploring his neck and throat. Then he pushed Zhao Deyin over onto his back and leaned over him, his fingertips walking down the scars of his chest. “It’s funny, how easily you fold to me. Many alphas I’ve known refuse this, like it’s demeaning to be under me. Yet, I always thought it took a real alpha to trust his partner enough not to care about positions.”

He leaned down to claim a kiss, his legs moving to straddle the man’s hips. “I can’t decide if that makes you special, or if all the alphas I’ve known are assholes.”

“All the other alphas you’ve known have been assholes.” Zhao Deyin answered with a pleased hum. Eyes glowing white around the edges. “It’s never demeaning to be underneath your partner.” His gaze trailing down Gu Chang’s chest.

“I think you’re biased, but it works in my favor so,” Gu Chang huffed a laugh and nuzzled his nose into Zhao Deyin’s.

Zhao Deyin arched up to kiss him again. “Yes it does.” Zhao Deyin grinned going for another kiss when suddenly the doors slid open.

“Breakfast! Though you’re already eating each other,” Qiu Rong giggled at their groans of displeasure. “Now, don’t be like that. A-Yin, I had to move your appointments up today because Uncle Tang called a meetup. And Mister Gu, your next fight has been scheduled for next week, so your doctor called your phone to move your appointment to today.”

Gu Chang blinked at him, considering his phone had been with him most of the day on silent, before he remembered the man had a gift of sight. He reached for it and, indeed, there was a voicemail from his doctor. He sighed and moved off Zhao Deyin. “When is the fight?”

“Thursday,” Qiu Rong told him, a furrow in his brow. A sign he had a vision of that, but it was only half formed and still confusing, but also worrying. “There’s some bad fate on the day, so be careful.”

Gu Chang didn’t believe in that, but nodded seriously anyway, which got the smaller man smiling again.

“Now that you’ve properly divided out your destruction, hurricane Qiu Rong. Go make Zhao Qiang useful and make us some coffee.” Zhao Deyin instructed as he pulled Gu Chang back to him. 

“He’s already making coffee,” Qiu Rong laughed, but still ducked out before Zhao Deyin could through a sock at him, or pillow. “He’s been on his phone all morning!”

Gu Chang snorted at that, settling back into Zhao Deyin. “Lian Shi gave him her number. She’s a horrible, no good, very bad morning person.”

“It probably helps that he can’t verbally speak. So it’s more of just breathing unless she wants to talk.” Zhao Deyin teased. He knew that his friend would be happy to just be near her. “So it’s not that hard for her.”

“Probably,” Gu Chang gave him that one and nuzzled into him, then sighed and checked his phone again. He listened to the voicemail and called the office to confirm he’d be there in an hour. “I don’t wanna,” he said the moment he hung up, more to see Zhao Deyin smile than anything else.

Zhao Deyin hummed in amusement at the childish tone the other used. He pressed a kiss to the top of Gu Chang’s forehead and used both hands to gently massage the smaller man’s hips. “I know you don’t but once it’s over we can grab something to eat and come back to relax.” Zhao Deyin offered. “It’ll be worth it to get it over with.”

“...fine,” Gu Chang sighed, though still leaned in for one more kiss. “And don’t you have a meeting today?”

“Yes, I do. It’s for new recruits that are coming from Uncle Tang. When one wants to leave the life or can’t complete the program they are sent to me to legitimise and aid in building the foundation for them to live a normal life.” Zhao Deyin answered as he continued to gently knead. He knew that there were bruises and he’d feel more sorry if Gu Chang hadn’t disregarded them last night. “The invitation still stands from yesterday. You don’t have to sit with us and you can invite Lian Shi. But we won’t be at the Goldfinch but the Red Door, a exclusive restaurant that has private rooms for patrons to enjoy their dinners in privacy. Each room has a red door which is where it got its name.

“I’ll see if she’s free,” Gu Chang murmured, moaning softly at the kneading. He kissed him again. “You’re making it hard to get up, you know.”

“Good.” Zhao Deyin grinned as one his hands slid up to the dip of Gu Chang’s back. There was a small scar there. He traced it lightly. “The alternative is assisting you with a shower.” He gave him a toothy smile. 

“Then I’ll never leave,” Gu Chang huffed and bit a kiss over the man’s lips. “And that was a surgery for back pain,” he said, feeling the alpha’s interest in the scar. “I was kicked in the back and it messed up my nerves, so they had to use laser surgery to turn off the pain receptors in the upper lumbar part of my spine.”

Zhao Deyin pulled him back down so that he could hold him again. “Then I want to talk to your doctor before I hurt you with massaging. I need to know the best practice.” He stated and hoped the worry out of his tone. He’d been somewhat rough with him in some of the positions they’d done. Zhao Deyin started pushing that worry away because he was mostly certain that Gu Chang would speak up. “And you have to tell me if I hurt you. I’m a stronger breed of alpha and especially when I am no longer on my suppressants at all.” 

“A-Yin.” Gu Chang chuckled but let the alpha fuss over him, since it seemed to settle Zhao Deyin more. “Pain receptors are off in my lower back, I can’t feel anything. But I will tell you,” he added before Zhao Deyin could pout or be contrary. He leaned in for a kiss. “I promise.”

“I know but not  _ all _ of your body is immune to pain and thank you.” Zhao Deyin almost let his lip stick out but perked right back up for the kiss. He leaned up accepting it with a smile then let his head fall back. A sigh escaping as his phone started buzzing with non-stop texting. “I guess then we should finally take a shower and get this day started.” 

“I don’t know if I have time for one,” Gu Chang laughed and gave him one more kiss before moving to slide off the bed. “Not that I’m complaining. I don’t mind smelling like you all day.”

Zhao Deyin was at a loss for words. It pleased him to know that Gu Chang would prefer to have his scent on him. But he knew that Gu Chang had wanted a shower earlier. So he tried not to focus on the heat that blossomed in his chest but he didn’t let that stop him from taking hold of Gu Chang. He rolled them to where he was above Gu Chang and captured his lips in a quick passionate kiss. Then he was off him heading for the doors to go to his room. 

“Enjoy your bath and meet you in the living room in twenty minutes before you never make it to the doctors appointment.” Zhao Deyin tossed over his shoulder. 

“Brat!” Gu Chang called back, laughing lightly.

When Zhao Deyin stepped out of his room he was in a pair of black pants that emphasized his legs and paired it with a black turtleneck. He was messing with his hair as he stepped out to the main area. “How would you feel if I cut this off?” He asked in general before he stilled. His own scent blended with cinnamon was so strong. He looked up to find a rather amused looking Gu Chang on the floor with Morning Glory. He’d washed his hair but as for his actual bath the omega hadn’t done it. “Gu Chang…”

“Hmm, well I do like your hair, but you’d look good with it short,” Gu Chang said, pulling on a leather jacket before leaning down to give Morning Glory a kiss between her ears. He raised an eyebrow at the alpha when he continued to just stand and blink there. “What?”

“You know what you did.” Zhao Deyin huffed, cheeks and ears flushing. Zhao Deyin almost made a pleased purr sound at the praise and at the smell of them. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. “You’re the brat.”

“Never said I wasn’t,” Gu Chang said, getting up to follow him. He watched Zhao Deyin flutter around with a smirk. “I figured you’d appreciate it. Was I wrong?”

“No you didn’t but it makes me feel better to call you that after you do things like this.” Zhao Deyin stumbled as he turned around to find Gu Chang right behind him. “And no you weren’t wrong that I’d appreciate it.” 

Gu Chang steadied him and leaned up for a kiss. “Breathe,” he said, even more amused, his scent wrapping around Zhao Deyin like a hug.

The request came through his scent making Zhao Deyin want to bend to Gu Chang’s will. He took a deep breath and leaned down to kiss him softly. The water bottle was forgotten on the counter as he wrapped his arms around Gu Chang. 

“When you do that it makes me want to do anything you ask.” Zhao Deyin breathed out with his eyes glowing softly. 

“I don’t want that power,” Gu Chang said just as softly. “Unless it means you breathe.”

“It does.” Zhao Deyin responded. He already felt calmer just by the hug. “Now let’s get you to your doctors appointment.” He turned his head to the office. “Message Uncle Tang that I went to a doctors appointment and might run late.”

“Noted!” Qiu Rong said around a shuffle of papers. “I already warned them you’d be late!”

“It’s spooky how he does that,” Gu Chang huffed, shuddering a bit, before leading the way out of the building.

“It can be at first. Then you learn to tune it out. It’s the chill in the air that you can’t ignore when the presence is stronger.” Zhao Deyin explained walking Gu Chang to his car. He opened the door for him out of habit. He stilled for a moment. “I even do this for my Uncles. It’s just a habit. If you don’t like I will stop it completely.” 

Gu Chang shot him an amused look. “Oh, how  _ dare  _ you, pretty alpha,” he pretended to be swooningly angry, falling a little against him. “I am a strong independent omega and I don’t need your chivalry!” He kissed his cheek with a low chuckle, seeing the man’s cheeks go rosy. “I don’t mind A-Yin. I was taught to open doors too.”

“Good, then I can be as chivalrous as you approve.” Zhao Deyin grinned. He rubbed the kissed cheek as his heart raced for a moment. Seeing this childish side of Gu Chang was new and altogether welcome. He got into the vehicle and pushed to start it. “Who is your…” He paused as his navigation activated with the address to Gu Chang’s doctors office. “... A-Rong, disconnect from the car.” 

_ “I’m just inputting GPS,”  _ Qiu Rong huffed, a giggle in his voice.  _ “A-Ning asked me to so he could stop worrying and focus better on our video chat!” _

“I’m sure,” Gu Chang snickered.

“Thank you for the address now disconnect and enjoy your break.” Zhao Deyin shook his head, then paused. “You are not to leave the apartment to go to the campus. He needs to work and not be distracted by you.” 

_ “Aw.”  _ The pout was obvious.  _ “But fine, fine. A-Cao is coming over anyways. Have a good appointment, Mister Gu.” _

“Thank you, Mister Qiu,” Gu Chang said, doing his best not to laugh at Zhao Deyin’s expression. When he heard the call click off he gave in. “You’re going to be the worried-every-second sort of dad, aren’t you?”

“I am not going to lie and say I am not. It has nothing to do with the family business but just in general. I want my family to be safe. Our guards now and do their job.” Zhao Deyin answered, truthfully. He knew that Gu Chang could hear the lack of a skip in the pulse which would indicate a lie. “I think you’ll be confident and less of a worrier. Zhao Qiang sent me a video with your adoptive nephew.”

“I worry, just in my own way,” Gu Chang told him, hand settling on Zhao Deyin’s knee. “I’m more of an active guardian.”

“And you’ll make a good father.” Zhao Deyin said, reaching down to cover the others hand. He would have intertwined their fingers but unfortunately Gu Chang’s would soon hurt. So he covered and cupped them. “Now, on a different subject. Are you alright with me being with you during this appointment or do you want me to wait outside?” 

‘You can come in,” Gu Chang told him. “It’s just a small ultrasound. They put a device on the implant and check it, then i’m done.”

“Then I will join you and you’re welcome to come with me.” Zhao Deyin grinned. “Given that you won’t be tired from your fight. Mine is friday morning.” He would naturally worry about him during fights but he couldn’t let himself let any doubt in. Doubt would lead to them falling apart. That’s not what he wanted especially after Qiu Rong told him that Gu Chang was his fate. He bit the inside of his lower lip then looked over at Gu Chang. 

“I am going to put this out there and please don’t be angry about it. I’ll never bring it up again unless you do. But whatever…” Zhao Deyin swallowed as he turned to look at Gu Chang as they waited at the light. “...is going on. I can help you figure out more different paths if you want to deal with the debt that you’re working off. I’m not saying to pay it off unless you personally asked me. But if there is something else you’d rather be doing. I will do whatever I can to help you achieve that goal. But know that I am proud of you and I won’t ever ask you to stop fighting unless it’s absolutely serious. I respect you too much to not at least offer to help.”

Gu Chang soaked in his words in silence, but nodded after a moment. “I hear you,” he murmured. “I’m… just not ready to reach out like that. I’m sorry, but I will think on it. If I really need help, or I think I can’t do this anymore, I’ll tell you.”

“That’s all I ask and know that I don’t care if you never ask or if you ask ten minutes from now. As we are dating I wanted to share how I felt.” Zhao Deyin smiled. He lifted Gu Chang’s hand and kissed the back of it. He nuzzled their wrists for added comfort to them both. 

“Thank you,” Gu Chang said, smiling for him, and stayed quiet the rest of the ride to the clinic. He got out of the car and offered his arm to Zhao Deyin, as further assurance to the alpha that he wanted him with him. “Come on. This clinic is one of the best. It always manages to smell nice over all that sterilizer.”

“Really?” Zhao Deyin hummed. He gladly took his arm as they walked inside. “I usually have my doctor come to my residence but Uncle Tang said that I needed to go to the office instead.” 

“Smell for yourself,” Gu Chang said, and indeed, the waiting room smelled of sweet, ripe fruit, which didn’t cover the sterile citrus smell, but blended it into something rich and appealing. Gu Chang felt Zhao Deyin relax as he signed in, then led him to a seat. As they sat, the smell only wafted up more, with a faint bouquet of flowers blended in. “See?”

“I do see.” Zhao Deyin answered, but for a different reason. Gu Chang looked really good in midday light from the skylift. It made him wish that he was an artist. His ears and cheeks flushed when he realized that more of his oak and berry scent was more prominent. “It does smell nice.”

Gu Chang smiled at him and lowered Zhao Deyin’s head onto his shoulder while they waited, humming a low, soft melody into his ear. When he was finally called, he asked the nurse if Zhao Deyin could join him, and at her nod, offered his hand to the man. He knew the alpha would read into everything, so he made sure everything he did was calculated. He wanted Zhao Deyin to see this side of his life, to be invited by him to experience it. 

He took off his jacket once in the room and gave it to Zhao Deyin to hold, as well as his keys and phone. Then he got measured, weighed, and his blood pressure checked, before they were left alone to wait for the doctor. 

Dr. Cho was a short, plump beta with bright almond eyes and a jolly smile. She gave Gu Chang a hug seeing him and when Zhao Deyin shook her hand, she covered his large hand with her tiny ones. “A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Zhao,” she said in warm politeness, then her eyes were on Gu Chang. “Have you felt it shift at all?”

“Not that I’ve noticed,” Gu Chang shrugged and sat on the examination bed. A nurse wheeled in the ultrasound machine and he removed his shirt without prompting. She checked his breathing and a few scars, then spread the ultrasound cream over his lower belly.

The machine she pressed to him had a red light that turned green once it sensed the implant. “It’s still where it needs to be,” she said, pleased, and moved the scanner to check around it, where the womb lining was, as well as the other organs around the implant, to be sure everything was getting along. Once satisfied, she turned it off and handed Gu Chang a sweet smelling rag to wipe away the lubricant. “It all looks good. We’ll do the blood test to make sure, but overall just keep to the usual and remember to call me immediately if you think it’s moved.”

“Thanks, Dr. Cho,” Gu Chang said with real warmth in his smile, and held out his arm for the tourniquet, and then the needle. She took two small vials, then bandaged him and smiled as he redressed.

“The blood test is to make sure all the chemicals in the implant are balanced with his natural body chemicals,” she explained to Zhao Deyin when she sensed his curiosity. “It’s rare, but some implants can get too strong and start poisoning the body, making the person sick. Even if everything looks good, we have to check everything to be safe.”

“That’s understandable.” Zhao Deyin nodded. He smiled at Gu Chang, happy that he’d been allowed to experience this with him. He wondered how his own doctors appointment was going to go. He on the other hand hadn’t been such a good patient at first and he did have some issues with his suppressants till Granny Zhao had made them with her homeopathic ingredients. 

“How long before we know the results?” He asked, watching Gu Chang get dressed. 

“Two days is the standard. I just call him once they’re in,” Dr. Cho said, pleased he was taking an interest. She looked amusedly at Gu Chang. “I like this one. That other boyfriend you brought in was a brat.”

“He wasn’t my boyfriend, but he was a brat,” Gu Chang chuckled and wiped his stomach, this time with a baby wipe she handed him for the smell. 

“Other one?” Zhao Deyin perked up. A single flicker of jealous curiosity before it was stamped out by his own need to know more about Gu Chang. It also helped to sizzle it out that he’d had his own previous relationships. 

“Jin Ling,” Gu Chang told him. “Or Jin Rulan, that’s his fancy name. He’s the heir to Jiang Corp, as well as the Jin Inc.. Rich and a brat, just like you.” He smiled at Zhao Deyin to show he was just playing and took back his jacket with a nod of thanks. “He didn’t take well to my current profession when he found out, so we had a lunch to duke it out. He ended up following me here because he wasn’t done arguing.”

“And he said you needed a higher class doctor,” Dr. Cho huffed, though was more amused than offended.

“Because he’s an idiot, obviously. You’re the best, Dr. Cho,” Gu Chang huffed right back, then moved in when she held her arms out for a hug. “Thank you. See you in two months, unless something happens.”

“Of course, my boy. You call me if anything seems wrong. And listen to the boyfriend,” she added, taking Zhao Deyin’s hand again. “If he starts smelling different to you, have him call me. Your nose is strong, you should be able to sense a chemical imbalance before it gets too bad.”

“It should work better now but yes. I am changing my own suppressant regimen.” Zhao Deyin confessed, a warm respectful smile on his face. “I’ll help make sure he takes care of himself.” He bowed his head. “Thank you for seeing us.” 

“I really like this one,” she told Gu Chang, making him blush, though her attention was back on Zhao Deyin quickly. “What were you on, may I ask?” she said, looking critically at his eyes. “You’re an alpha-alpha, aren’t you?”

“Yes, Dr. Cho.” He nodded., “I take a homeopathic supplement that my Granny Zhao makes…” he pulled out his phone to his health app. There he opened up the listing for his supplement. “I used to be on Midnight Sun for alphas but I was getting ill and my ruts were very unpleasant. I had to use injections at one point. Until recently I would take two of her supplements in the morning and they last the day.” It was the honest answer but he left out his medication tampering by his former lover. That’s why they were so painful and  _ long _ . As an alpha-alpha, his ruts were like omega heats and can last at minimum almost two weeks. 

Dr. Cho hardly seemed surprised. “Midnight Sun is good for omega-alphas, and beta-alphas, but for alpha-alphas it’s more like a poison. Your granny was right to put you on this supplement.”

She turned to the medical counter for a brochure. Gu Chang was surprised to find it was the same he’d been given three years ago when he’d gotten his implant. She handed it to Zhao Deyin. “The Coghlans’ Implant - the one Gu Chang has - has been shown to be highly effective for alpha-alphas as well. The sterilizing chemicals take away the aggression. I’ve got more than a dozen alpha-alpha patients on it and they say it’s like taking the edge off. You can think of it as a bull being temporarily gelded, or a stallion. When the body doesn't think it has to breed constantly and be territorial, you will find your body will feel a lot less stressed. Eventually, you won’t even need suppressants. And it doesn’t interrupt the ruts, but you may find they don’t last as long. Gu Chang’s heats last about three to five days, and that’s after three years with the implant. Yours could be cut to about a week within the first year.”

Zhao Deyin gave it some thought. He took the brochure with a smile and another head now. “Thank you, I will definitely give it some thought but I want to talk to my personal physician first. I’ve had injuries and the years of being on Midnight Sun to take account.” Zhao Deyin responded. He was already stressed about what an actual heat or rut would be like off his suppressants. 

“Of course dear,” Dr. Cho said and offered him a hug. Her beta scent was highly calming, as was usual for beta, and Gu Chang chuckled to be pulled into a final hug as well. “You boys take care and stay out of trouble.”

“But I  _ am  _ trouble,” Gu Chang teased around the door. She scoffed and waved him off, making him laugh. He offered his arm to Zhao Deyin again and hoped it was a comfort as signed out. Thankfully, his health insurance covered the full visit, so it was a very quick exit.

“That’s pretty interesting,” he said, nodding to the pamphlet. “I wouldn’t have thought of it, but it makes sense now that I know it’s done.”

“It is and I am considering it. I just want to discuss it more with Dr. Ma. I need to know what my tests say that will help me make a decision, because if there is something that can help me from hurting you or me then I am up to doing it..” Zhao Deyin responded with a reassuring smile. 

“Well, I have nothing but good things to say abou tit. Same with Jin Ling, we both got the implants together,” Gu Chang told him. “He’s omega too, dating an alpha. Seems he and I will always be insync.”

He snorted at the thought and smiled as Zhao Deyin went to open the car door for him. But before he could duck inside, he felt his guard shoot upwards and paused, a sick feeling dropping in his stomach. The smell of alpha, high on stimulants and chemical enhancements, slammed into him, and he barely had time to throw up his arms in defense before the foot shot for him.  _ Wall!  _ He thought desperately and his body locked, but not before he felt his wrist  _ snap. _

“Little bitch!” Shang Li said with a crazy light in his eyes. He threw a wild punch and Gu Chang ducked under it, his own foot coming up to kick hard at the alpha’s chest. He went skidding backwards with a snarl, and Gu Chang felt a pang of fear fill him at so much hate reeking off him. “I’m going to  _ kill  _ you!”

“A-Yin, call the cops,” Gu Chang said, far more calmly than he felt, and got into his stance. His right wrist was slightly crooked and very swollen, but he pushed it all away along with his scent, which pulled deep into his core. “Warn them he’s alpha-alpha, on enhancements. And incredibly pissed off.”

“Done.” Zhao Deyin said after he reported the incident. He joined his boyfriend's side. There was no way in hell he’d let him get hurt in an unfair fight. He too took his own stance. 

“Nice attack dog,” Shang Li sneered, too crazed to sense the real threat he was now under. Gu Chang knew it was good the man was as angry as he was, given it made him sloppy. It was how he’d won against him in the first place.

Wrist throbbing, Gu Chang waited for the next attack, staying quiet to further anger the man. He wasn’t disappointed.

“That fight was mine!” Shang Li threw another punch, which Zhao Deyin easily blocked, giving Gu Chang the chance to kick Shang Li’s leg from under him. The man went down to one knee and lunged, snarling louder as he barreled into Gu Chang with a single minded focus. Like an animal, he bit down on his hip, hard enough to draw blood, and Gu Chang had to elbow him in the temple to get him to let go.

Shaking, Gu Chang moved back, hardly surprised when Zhao Deyin moved quickly to stand between them. “Fuck all, that fucking hurt,” he said through clenched teeth. Biting was forbidden in the ring, so he had no pain threshold for it. Breathing hard, he peeked around at Shang Li, knowing they had to enrage him more. “A-Yin, the car door,” he murmured. “Get him close and slam his face into the frame. We need to drop him quickly and with enhancements, that’s the only way we’ll hit him hard enough.”

Zhao Deyin nodded at him. Then he quickly moved in front of the engraged alpha and twisted onto his hands so that he could wrap his legs around Shang Li’s neck. Zhao Deyin with another twist not only flipped him but made sure that his head smacked into the side of the car door  _ hard _ . He swiftly unwound himself from around the other before kicking the center of the man’s back to keep him down. The alpha was lucky he didn’t snap his fool neck for biting his mate. A need that was strong but he pushed it back in care  _ for _ his partner.

“A-Chang.” Zhao Deyin said, eyes wide as he quickly went to Gu Chang. He carefully held the man while keeping pressure on his side. “We need to get you back inside.”

Gu Chang hissed at the pressure on the bite, but hardly managed to nod when he heard running feet. And there was Dr. Cho with a med kit.

“On the car,” she instructed and Gu Chang hopped on top of the trunk. He lifted his shirt so she could get to work.

“I’m okay, A-Yin,” he murmured to Zhao Deyin, good hand out for him to hold.

“I know.” Zhao Deyin breathed out, taking Gu Chang’s hand. He kept his focus on Gu Chang because if he thought about the alpha right now he was going to do something he wouldn’t regret to the man. However, it would upset Gu Chang. 

“He’s not worth your claws,” Gu Chang said, feeling them start to sharpen into being. He squeezed the fingers and smiled as playfully as he could in pain. “Breathe, A-Yin. I’m safe. And that was one hell of a good hit. You’re wasted as a CEO.”

“You’re right he’s not and no I’m not.” Zhao Deyin chuckled. He reached up brushing Gu Chang’s bangs from his face. “I’ll save those moves for protecting my family.” 

It was strange how chaos could become so quiet. Like in the ring, Gu Chang felt his world go quiet, caught on Zhao Deyin’s breathing, his scent, the warmth of his hands. Gu Chang smiled and leaned into it, ignorant of his pain and fear, until nothing else mattered but the shades of brown in Zhao Deyin’s eyes.

He knew, suddenly, that he’d fall in love. He wasn’t there yet, but it would happen, the way the sun would rise tomorrow and set at dusk, golden and inevitable. The thought made him smile and his heart feel too full, and the sounds of the nurses, the distant sirens, even Shang Li’s low groans, it all became static to his ears.

‘Thank you,” he told Zhao Deyin, for saving him, for taking him in, for wanting him. All of it, all the feeling condensed into two words. ‘Thank you for everything.”

Zhao Deyin’s own breath caught. The look in his eyes made him shiver. “I don’t want to say you’re welcome because you deserve to be cared for and loved.” Zhao Deyin reached up and cupped the other’s cheek. When Gu Chang leaned into the touch, Zhao Deyin leaned in pressing their foreheads together.

Gu Chang just smiled and closed his eyes, soaking in the feeling of the other’s presence. “Brat.”

“And I am yours for as long as you want me.” Zhao Deyin leaned back and pressed a kiss to Gu Chang’s forehead. Then he lightly peppered kisses down the man’s face. His own oak and berry scent was stronger but it was comforting. He peered over his shoulder at the doctor. “Dr. Cho?”

“Mostly a flesh wound this will heal just fine,” she assured him before wrapping Gu Chang’s wrist. “You were lucky. Both of you.”

“Yes we are.” Zhao Deyin agreed, leaning back and kissing Gu Chang’s forehead. It’d scared him to hear that snap of the wrist. “I’m just lucky that Gu Chang is as skilled as he is. You’re amazing.”

“So are you,” Gu Chang said and leaned into the kiss. Even in pain, he felt safe like this, and smiled to himself. It was a feeling he found he didn’t want to lose, so he would hold on as long as he could. He hoped that, this time, Zhao Deyin could be a good thing he could keep. 


End file.
